Mais où est donc passé Harry Potter?
by Dathura
Summary: Le jour où Voldemort fut défait, plus d'une famille brisée retrouva espoir. L'amour régnait, la fête, la vie.. Après des mois sombres de terreurs et de sang. Mais ce jour là, un homme, parmi les plus importants de son temps, ne trouva pas la moindre raison de se réjouir de la fin d'un tyran. Ses plans venaient d'être considérablement mis à mal, Harry Potter avait disparu ! EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

Tout d'abord bonjour à tous ! J'espère vous offrir une lecture assez sympathique !

En dehors

PROLOGUE

Il s'agissait d'une banlieue tout ce qu'il y a de plus britannique, toutes les pelouses étaient méticuleusement tondue, et savamment entretenue, de sorte à faire pâlir le voisin de jalousie, chaque foyer vivait une mise en scène absolument banale, mais minutieusement calibrée.  
En quelques mots, à Little Whining, la vie était paisible et bougrement ordinaire.  
Mais ici, loin des problèmes de la dure réalité, personne n'aurait pu supposer qu'aujourd'hui était un jour vraiment très spécial pour toute une partie de la population.  
Ce soir, un monde dont ils ne se doutaient pas de l'existence fêtait la disparition de la plus grande menace à laquelle ils furent confronté à ce jour.  
A travers toute l'Angleterre, plus d'une famille brisée retrouva espoir.  
L'amour régnait, la fête, la vie.. Après des mois sombres de terreurs et de sang. Tout un peuple meurtrit redécouvrait le bonheur et la paix.

Et pourtant, à Privet Drive, dans cette banlieue si ennuyeusement banale, un homme, peut-être même le seul susceptible de se réjouir de cet heureux événements, était en train de bouillonner de rage devant le numéro 12.  
Cet homme, probablement réputé comme le plus grand homme de cette population mystérieuse, connu pour son indéfectible attachement au Bien, et pour ses goûts excentrique, était dans un état de fureur inimaginable.  
Alors que son peuple connaissait les heures les plus joyeuses de ces cinq dernières décennies, le vieil homme venait de perdre la clef de son plan le plus machiavéliquement parfait.

On lui avait dérobé Harry Potter !

Et désormais tout ses projets, ses espérances, se révélaient inapplicables sans ce pauvre bambin.

blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblb

La journée avait été éreintante pour Abigail Tanner.  
Depuis que Fudge était arrivé dans son abris en dansant la Gigue avec son chapeau melon ridicule, les choses avaient été une succession de soulagements, d'espoir, de tristesse et de bonheur.  
Voldemort venait d'être éliminé, et plus une seule ombre ne menaçait l'avenir du Monde des Sorciers du Royaume Uni, et quelle jambe cela pouvait-il bien lui faire ?!  
Abigail était la fille de l'ambassadeur Canadien, et de ce fait, elle s'était retrouvé cloîtrée dans un abri top secret, mélangée avec des membres importants du ministère, et quelques habitants des quartiers alentours, alors qu'elle venait vivre avec son père, après le décès de sa mère.  
Durant le mois qu'elle avait passé dans cet abri, la jeune femme ne s'était pas vraiment montré ouverte aux autres, entre la perte de sa mère et cette guerre qui ne la concernait en rien.  
Puis, aujourd'hui tout particulièrement, elle ne désirait pas s'ouvrir pour tout l'or du monde.  
En tant que personne valide, elle avait dû aider tout ceux qui en avaient besoin à sortir de l'abri, et aider les familles à se rassembler à nouveau.  
Soigner les uns, consoler les autres..  
Elle pouvait se réjouir pour le reste du monde, mais était sur le point de s'effondrer émotionnellement tellement sa douleur était forte.  
Son père était tout ce qu'il lui restait sur Terre, Voldemort lui avait prit, et maintenant ce mégalo en goguette mort, elle était vengé et voulait retrouver la paix qui lui faisait tant défaut.

Alors la jeune fille se fit déposer dans la maison où sont père habitait, dans une banlieue anglaise dont la voirie parfaitement propre et éclairée en cette nuit noire, donna à la jeune fille un fort sentiment de malaise.

Elle savait que sa Tante Mary s'empresserait de venir le lendemain, et elle se mit au lit dans ce qui aurait dû être sa chambre depuis un mois déjà, seule dans cette maison qui désormais était la sienne.

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, et à qui je n'ai donné de suite. J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels qui ont placé l'écriture loiiiiiin dans ma liste de priorités, mais m'y revoilà, et j'espère avec une histoire un peu mieux foutu.

Vous remarquerez que j'ai changé quelque peu les personnages et le début de l'histoire, et sachez qu'en fait je l'ai même entièrement réécrite en espèrant qu'elle vous plaise, et en restant consciente que j'ai pas mal de progrès à faire.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 1 Les fugitifs

A vous qui me lisez, courage ! Voici venu le temps du :

CHAPITRE 1

Lorsque le jour ce leva ce matin là, Abigail n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Elle savait que sa tante arriverait dans la journée pour s'occuper d'elle, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'être seule.

Du haut de ses 16 ans, et avec un air proche de celui d'un zombie avec une sacrée gueule de bois, elle décida, plutôt à contre coeur, de descendre afin de ne pas demeurer au lit toute la journée, ne sachant quand ça tante pourrait arriver, et ne voulant pas s'attirer la pitié de cette dernière. Bien qu'il soit relativement tôt, elle prit la direction des escaliers.

Ce qu'elle n'avait absolument pas prévu, c'était de descendre et de tomber sur un homme d'une vingtaine d'année tenant un bébé dans les bras, sur le canapé du salon.

Son premier reflexe fut d'aggriper sa baguette et de se mettre en garde. Elle n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'un homme ait pu s'introduire chez son père au beau milieu de la nuit, et ne savait par conséquent pas quoi faire.

Elle se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse, analysant la situation.  
L'homme, relativement grand, avait l'air profondément endormi, il avait le teint cireux et semblait presque doux, mais le bébé la regardait avec de grands yeux vert et un sourire absolument jovial au possible.

Ils pouvaient cependant être des fugitifs, ou bien il aurait pu être un sans-abris aillant volé un bébé, ou un cambrioleur, ou n'importe quoi. Le cerveau de la pauvre fille surchauffait quand aux multiples raisons pour lesquels cet homme et ce bébé pouvaient être en ce moment même dans son salon.

 _'Mais que diable venait faire cette inconnu fugitif voleur de bambin dans la maison d'un Sorcier, Ambassadeur pour le Minisitère Canadien ?'_

Elle rafermit la poigne sur la baguette dans un premier temps, et descendit quelques marches supplémentaires.

 _'et si il n'était pas sorcier?'_

-Zut ! Laissa-t-elle échapper tout en tentant de s'emparer d'un vase sur l'étagère en plus de sa baguette tendu vers l'hypothétique sans-abris fou furieux.

Le bébé gazouila et souriant toujours plus.

-Monsieur ? Appela-t'elle tout d'abord en murmurant puis plus fermement, avant que l'homme, visiblement en alerte, ne se redresse d'un coup, protégeant avant tout le bébé, et tenant lui aussi, une baguette magique.

-Qui es-tu ?! Demanda-t-il visiblement méfiant alors qu'il parlait à une petite brune, visiblement adolescente.

-Vous d'abord ! Répondit-elle du tac au tac en le pointant avec le vase et sa baguette.

Il la jaugea des pieds à la tête.  
Elle devait faire un petit mètre soixante, elle avait des boucles brunes en cascade qui descendaient le long de son dos. Elle était assez fluette, bien que quelque rondeurs la rendaient bien en chair. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'air dangereuse, mais tendait vers lui une baguette, ce qui trahissait son appartenance à son monde, ainsi qu'un vase ce qui laissait penser qu'elle avait relativement peur.  
Il décida d'analyser la situation et plusieurs questions lui vinrent à l'esprit, le faisant se lever vivement et regarder partout autours de lui si il détectait d'autre présence.

Mais le bébé se mit à pleurer.

-Tu es seule ? Demanda-t-il finalement, abaissant sa baguette en signe de paix, alors que le bambin s'égosillait de plus bel.

-Qui êtes vous et que faisez vous ici ? Répliqua-t-elle, en tentant de garder sa dignité tout en restant sur la défensive.

-Je suis du côté du bien, un sorcier comme toi, et j'ai besoin d'un abri sûr.  
Il insista sur le côté "sûr" et elle tiqua.

-Un abri contre quoi, la guerre est fini pour vous, non ? Lança-t-elle, méfiante.

-Tu es seule oui ou non ? Il insistait, lançant un regard pressant à la jeune fille.

-Oui. Répondit-elle.

Il sourit légerement,

-Si tu es méfiante ne dis pas ce genre de chose à un inconnu ça pourrait te jouer des tours.  
Tu t'y connais en bébé ?

Le changement de ton du jeune homme alors que le bébé commençait à beaucoup se faire entendre apaisa la jeune fille, bien que la pique envoyé avait ravivé sa méfiance. Elle fit non de la tête.

-C'est qui? Demanda-t-elle en regardant le bébé. Posant le vase et le gardant en joue avec sa baguette.

L'homme sourit de plus belle, berçant le bébé ce qui le calma un peu.

-Il s'agit de mon filleul. Ses parents sont morts hier soir. La guerre. Ajouta-t-il le regatd sombre. Le petit bonhomme allait être placé chez des gens absolument abominables dont on m'a parlé, alors j'ai voulu le protégé et j'ai attéri ici pour me cacher.

Malgré le fait que son récit semble quelque peu très incomplet et vraiment bizarre, la jeune fille décida de faire confiance à cette homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, après tout, elle se sentait plus ou moins sûre de lui.  
Sans plus attendre, et parce que le bébé recommença à s'exprimer avec entrain, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

-Venez, il y a peut-être quelque chose à manger pour ce petit gars. Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit, quel est votre nom cher inconnu ?

-Je me présente mademoiselle, Sirius pour te servir, mais point de vouvoiement. Et quelle peut bien être ton nom, douce fleur ?

-Abigail. Répondit elle simplement, le gratifiant d'un léger sourire et d'une petite courbette.

La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers le frigo sans trop d'espoir, sachant pertinement que son père n'étant pas venu depuis un mois la nourriture présente ne serait probablement plus comestible, et ce fut malheureusement le cas, à l'exception d'un bocal de cornichons.

-Je crains qu'il nous faille aller chercher ailleurs.. Annonça-t-elle piteusement.

Alors que Sirius lui fit un sourire désolé, la jeune fille vit alors un spectacle assez loufoque : Un homme relativement corpulent, voir absolument énorme, tenait du bout de ses bras un bambin rose fluo assez potelé, qui criait comme une truie à l'abattoir, pendant qu'une femme au long cou les observaient avec un sourire absolument ébouissant. Les bras de l'homme semblait s'affaiser sous le poids du bambins, ce dernier bavait en hurlant et éclaboussait par la même la femme dont le sourire ne cessait de s'agrandir.

Et là, la elle tilta.

-Ils ont un enfant eux aussi ! Nous pourrions leurs demander du lait ?

Le visage du jeune homme passa alors de désolé à déconfit lorsqu'il vit qui la brune avait reperé de l'autre côté de la rue.

-Hors de question que l'on s'approche de ses gens ! Dit-il sans plus d'explications, se braquant ensuite au question de la jeune fille.  
Elle finit cependant par lui faire entendre raison : le Bébé avait faim, et ils ignoraient où se trouvait le supermarché le plus proche, ni même comment payer.

Aussi Abigail prit d'autorité le bébé dans ses bras et sorti dans le but de traverser la rue quémander de quoi nourrir cet adorable petit garçon.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblb

Quelque part en Ecosse, Bureau de Dumbledore

Dans une robe couleur lila, accompagné d'un chapeau pointu à plumes de diverses teintes de violet, un vieil homme faisait les cents pas, le regard mauvais.

Son cerveau tournait à pleins régimes, cherchant solutions et excuses bidons pour remédier à la disparition d'un de ses plus précieux pions.

La totalité de son bureau avait été saccagé sous le coup de la colère noire qui habitait cet homme. Il se devait d'être l'homme de la situation, toute sa vie il avait attendu de pouvoir enfin parvenir à avoir cette place, et ce n'était qu'un millième de ses ambitions, il se devait de la garder, avec ou sans l'Enfant.

Cependant, il dû rapidement mettre fin à sa réflexion, car l'heure de la réunion approchait.

Il dirigeait l'organisation principale pour le Bien, ou le Plus Grand Bien comme il se plaisait à le dire, et le Mal venait d'être vaincu. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'une étape de plus pour ce qu'il convoitait réellement : Le Pouvoir.

Pour cela il incarnait un vieil homme bienveillant, quelque peu sénile mais dont la puissance et la renomée lui garantissait une place de choix dans le camp des défenseurs de Bien.

Il avait dû faire de grand sacrifice pour y parvenir, et il ne comptait certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, et c'est précisément pour cela qu'il avait organisé à ce jour cette réunion.

Des hommes et des femmes remplirent bientôt la pièce adjacente à son bureau, il rangea donc la pièce d'un coup de baguette et mis en place son masque le plus chaleureux avant de pénétrer dans la salle de Réunion et d'annoncer la nouvelle qu'ils attendaient tous.

\- Harry Potter est désormais en Sécurité !


	3. Chapitre 2 Une raison de fuir

Bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 2

Pétunia Dursley était une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale à Little Whining, épouse modèle, mère au foyer depuis peu, cette femme qu'on aurait pu apparenter à une Girafe hautaine n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils unique, Dudley.

Il était pour elle et son mari, la plus belle chose au monde, et était promis selon elle à un avenir brillant.

Ce matin là, elle se rendit comme à son habitude jusqu'au bout du jardin afin d'accompagner son mari au début d'une nouvelle journée de travail dans son entreprise de fabrication de perceuse.  
Elle soignait avant tout l''image d'épouse modèle par ce petit rituel matinal, auquel ce joignait depuis peu son adorable fils, guilleret d'être dans les bras vigoureux de son père.

Une fois cet étape d'affichage effectuée, elle rentrait généralement afin d'écouter à la radio son émission matinale préférée tout en préparant la nourriture de sa petite tête blonde.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne frapper à sa porte de si bon matin, aussi lorsque ce jour là elle entendit quelques coups à sa porte, elle lâcha un juron que son fils chéri s'empressa de tenter de reproduire, en vain pour le moment.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte avec sa contenance habituelle, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir devant elle une adolescente tenant dans ses bras un immonde bébé.

'Heureusement que mon Duddlychounet n'est pas aussi rachitique que cet insecte' pensa-t-elle en toisant d'un regard méprisant la jeune mère adolescente.

'ça ne devrait pas être permis, des jeunes filles qui mettent au monde de la marmaille à cette âge là, qu'elle irresponsable' se dit-elle, et en rajouta mentalement une couche sur l'absence d'éducation de cette idiote lorsque celle-ci demanda si elle pouvait emprunter de quoi nourrir le bébé.

'Elle ne sait même pas comment gérer son abomination, c'est honteux' Pensa en affichant un sourire hypocrite. Mais la jeune fille fac à elle ne cilla pas, aussi Pétunia la laissa là sur le pas de la porte et alla chercher un pot de lait maternisé.

Devant l'air dubitatif de la jeune fille face à ses petits pots bleu et orange, elle eut un sourire faussement compatissant et lui expliqua que c'est tout ce qu'il lui restait.

-Mais au fait comment s'appelle votre bébé ?

Alors que la jeune fille ne sut quoi répondre, Sirius apparu comme par magie derrière elle et posa une main sur sa hanche avant de répondre volontairement insolemment.

-Notre fils adoré s'appelle Harry James Potter Ma'am. Merci beaucoup pour votre généreuse contribution, ma compagne et moi n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, sauf si vous nous invitez ?

Devant le visage désormais cramoisie de Pétunia Dursley, qui semblait au bord de la syncope, les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent et la femme ferma la porte avant de s'adosser à elle... 'Potter' pensa-t-elle avec horreur, des Potter dans mon quartier !

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Une fois rentré, Abigail qui tenait encore le bébé se tourna vers Sirius visiblement furieuse.

Son regard noisette dégagée une lueur meurtrière qui aurait effrayé le pire de tout les Mangemorts, et Sirius ne savait plus où se mettre.

-HARRY POTTER ? Sérieusement ?! S'écria-t-elle, faisant pleurer le bambin qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce soudain éclat de voix, calmant au passage la jeune fille qui tenta alors de le bercer, fusillant malgré tout l'homme irresponsable qu'elle avait face à elle. Comment se fait-il qu'Il se retrouve ici avec un pseudo parrain fugitif !? Et qui était cette putain de bonne femme bon sang ?!

Le jeune homme ne sut comment s'expliquer, il regardait le sol honteux, et pourtant, il releva son visage et se plongea dans le regard assassin de la jeune fille décidé à enfin lui donner des explications

-Il s'agit de sa Tante, la sœur de Lily Potter. Harry aurait dû se retrouver là-bas, mais ces moldus sont des monstres inhumains, Lily n'aurait jamais souhaité cela, et encore moins James.  
J'ai récupéré le petit lorsque Dumbledore avait le dos tourné et je me suis cachée ici afin de protéger mon filleul. Ne vas pas croire hein ! Je suis dans le camp des gentil, mais je n'approuvais pas cette décision.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux une seconde tout en continuant de bercer le pauvre Harry qui n'en menait pas large et qui avait cessé de s'époumoner.

-Tu es en train de me dire, répondit-elle sèchement, que tu as sciemment kidnappé ce bébé, qui avait sans doutes de très bonnes raisons d'être placé ici, à cause de stupides préjugés sur des moldus qui sont au demeurant sa seule famille ? Elle rit jaune un instant et le toisa froidement. Et tu me rends complice de cela en demandant mon aide. Es-tu donc à ce point fou, pauvre bougre ?

Alors Sirius, qui n'en menait pas large face à ce petit bout de femme commença à tout lui raconter, l'enfance de Lily et sa relation avec sa sœur, les doutes qu'il avait vis à vis des intentions du grand Albus Dumbledore, depuis longtemps, son implication dans la mort de Lily et James, la traîtrise de Peter.

Harry pendant ce temps écoutait en babillant joyeusement dans les bras d'Abigail, qui elle semblait sceptique mais laissait l'homme lui conter son récit, comprenant peu à peu dans quoi elle pouvait bien s'être fourré, à seulement 16 ans, sur la parole d'un étranger qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure durant laquelle le petit Harry avait mis sa faim en patience, mais rapidement lorsque le silence fut installé, il rappela aux deux jeunes gens son existence, et sa très pressante envie d'ingurgiter de la nourriture.

Aussi l'adolescente décida de lui préparer son repas, alors que Sirius avait prit en main le bébé et tentait de le distraire, ce qui semblait fonctionner à merveille aux vu des petites quenottes qui s'agitaient et rire mutin qui se faisait entendre.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient mettre le petit à table, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et ils purent entendre une voix assez faible appelée Abigail.

Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent un regard inquiet, puis la jeune fille se rendit timidement dans l'entrée. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard suivit d'une dame visiblement assez âgée.

-Tante Mary, je te présente mon ami, Siruis, et son filleul Harry Potter. Annonça-t-elle, alors que Sirius semblait faire une attaque sous le choc.

'Pourquoi diable a-t-elle dit ça ?' Pensa Sirius ne sachant si il devait prendre la fuite ou rester.  
La vieille dame lui fit alors un grand sourire, ses yeux pétillants de curiosité,

-Et que faites-vous debout au milieu de la cuisine jeune homme, prenez place !

Le susdit jeune homme s'assit machinalement sans cesser de faire des aller retour paniqué entre Abigail et sa Tante.

-Ma tante, Sirius est venu trouver refuge ici afin de protéger la vie de son filleul. Peut-il rester avec nous ? Demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire confiant.

-Mais bien sûr ma chérie, il ne manquerait plus que nous jetions ces pauvres malheureux dans les griffes du loup. Vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez Monsieur Black. Dit-elle en regardant l'homme assis face à elle.

Elle prit ensuite table à son tour, à côté du petit Harry qui la dévisageait avec un grand sourire.

Abigail avait confiance en sa Tante, bien qu'elle puisse paraître faible, il s'agissait d'une redoutable sorcière. Elle s'était toujours montrée à l'écoute et extrêmement compréhensive, n'ayant pas peur de croire aux histoires les plus loufoques, ni même à certains complot visant le très respecté Albus Dumbledore.  
Et si sa Tante semblait si bien prendre la situation aux premiers abords, la jeune fille savait qu'elle était loin de ne pas comprendre ce qui se déroulait en ce moment même.  
Elle était même prête à parier que Mary Tanner en savait plus qu'eux sur ce qui se préparait.

Suite à cette étrange échange, Sirius questionna du regard Abigail qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'exprimer à haute voix.  
Mais alors que ce dernier se préparait à ouvrir la bouche afin de déverser un flot d'interrogations, la vieille dame prit la parole.

-Je sais qui vous êtes Monsieur Black, et ce que vous faites ne vous en faites donc pas.  
Vous êtiez l'un des amis de James c'est cela ? Qui a été tué il y a si peu de temps ? C'est une bonne chose que vous aillez retirer ce pauvre petit des griffes d'Albus. Si c'est bien pour cela que vous vous cachez n'est-ce pas ? Le jeune homme acquiesça sans comprendre comment elle savait cela, alors elle poursuivit. Je n'ai aucune confiance en cet homme, je ne vous dénoncerais certainement pas. Cependant je sais qu'il possède des yeux et des oreilles partout où il peut, et vous n'êtes guère en sécurité ici mon enfant, ni ma chère nièce d'ailleurs. Grâce, il ne connaît pas mon existence et certainement pas mon identité, aussi je puis vous envoyez chez mon fils afin de trouver refuge, mais il est absolument hors de questions que vous restiez une minute de plus dans cette endroit. Si cela n'est pas déjà fait, il vous repérera très prochainement.

Ma chérie, va donc préparer un grand sac. Et vous Sirius, n'hésitez pas à prendre rapidement une autre tenue dans les affaires de mon défunt frère, sinon mon fils pourra vous prêter des vêtements par la suite.

Sirius était définitivement perdu, d'abord il y avait eut la jeune fille qui l'avait aidé aveuglément, mais à qui il avait parlé, et maintenant cette dame sortie de nulle part qui semblait absolument tout savoir et qui lui demandait pourtant de lui accorder une confiance absolue.  
Mais voyant qu'Abigail semblait ne pas avoir de problème, il décida de se fier à ces deux femmes et suivit la jeune fille qui lui indiqua la chambre de son père d'une voix douce.

* * *

Un chapitre assez confus je vous l'accorde, mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude non ?

J'ai trouvé intéressant d'écrire du point de vu de Pétunia, afin de faire un parallèle entre ce qu'elle s'imagine de cette voisine nouvelle venue et son petit monde parfait. J'espère que cela vous a plu !

De même, j'ai vraiment du mal avec la mise en place de l'histoire, donc cela peut éventuellement faire fouillis, mais l'histoire une fois bien installée devrait paraître assez limpide je l'espère.

Certes, cela peut faire beaucoup d'interrogations que je me ferais un plaisir de balayer dans le chapitre suivant ! Après tout chaque chose en son temps. D'abord les faits, puis les explications

Mais rassurez-vous, la suite va venir vite et saura, je l'espère, surpasser vos espérances !


	4. Chapitre 3 Un refuge tombé à pic

CHAPITRE 3

Depuis une semaine déjà, Abigail avait rencontré Sirius et Harry.

Une semaine pendant laquelle la jeune fille s'était familiarisé à leur présence, et qu'elle s'était réfugié avec eux chez son cousin, Xénophilius Lovegood.

Il lui avait été tout d'abord assez difficile d'accepter la situation, cet inconnu débarquant dans sa vie avec un bébé des plus adorable, victime directe du plus grand monstre de ces cinquante dernières années, et tout comme elle, orphelin. Et ce déménagement si soudain, juste après la mort de son père.

Oh bien sûr elle s'était sentie relativement vite en confiance avec Sirius, et depuis l'arrivée de sa Tante, elle n'avait plus le temps de se morfondre.

La jeune fille était désormais très maternelle avec le petit Harry, et la bonne ambiance instaurée dans la maisonnée n'avait pas encore vacillé.

Xénophilus avait avec lui une petite fille de quelques mois, il l'elevait seul, puisque sa femme était morte en couche. Malgré son immense chagrin, il s'efforçait d'être un hôte agréable, et le meilleur père du monde.

Même si cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, et que le ministère viendrait bientôt mettre ses pattes dans les affaires de la famille Tanner, après tout la jeune fille était désormais sous la tutelle de sa Tante, dont ils ignoraient absolument tout jusqu'à son lieux de résidences. Ils avaient déjà dû fouiller la maison de son père, qui comme par magie s'était retrouvé comme à son arrivée, sans aucunes traces de son passage.

Ils vivaient donc à cinq dans cette maison perdue au cœur de la campagne, s'entre aidant comme il pouvait.

Là où Xénophilius avait questionné Sirius le premier soir, griffonnant dans un petit carnet rouge tout ce que le jeune homme lui disait, et notamment à propos d'Albus Dumbledore, l'homme d'une trentaine d'année refusait depuis que le sujet soit abordé, paniquant lorsque le vieux sorcier était mentionné.

Il s'occupait néanmoins d'Harry avec une tendresse similaire à celle qu'il accordait à sa petite Luna, et c'était aussi ce que faisaient Abigail et Sirius avec les deux petits.

La vie était vraiment paisible.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Cependant l'humeur générale de la maison de Madame Dursley était loin d'être la même, depuis sa rencontre avec sa nouvelle voisine et sa famille, n'avait de cesse de se questionner sur l'éventualité d'en parler à Monsieur Durlsey. Elle devait irritable, névrosée et quelque peu paranoïaque.

Elle savait ce dernier particulièrement sujet à l'énervement quant aux manifestations « anormales » et savait pertinemment qu'il réagirait probablement très mal. D'un autre côté elle n'avait de cesse d'épier à travers ses rideaux, et n'osait plus réellement sortir, et encore moins pour espionner par dessus la haie des voisins, 'qui sait si il y en a d'autre, de ces monstres !'.

Définitivement, Pétunia voulait partager son inquiétude grandissante avec quelqu'un, et n'importe qui aurait pu lui faire l'affaire au vu de son état de stress.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, , une vieille voisine vivant de l'autre côté de la rue, vint frapper à la porte de Mrs. Dursley afin de prendre des nouvelles de celle qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans son jardin depuis presque huit jours.

Arabella Figg était loin d'être proche de Pétunia, elles se saluaient par usage, sachant très bien que cette commère allait cracher sa bile dès qu'elle le pouvait sur approximativement tout les voisins du quartier.

Mais voilà, Arabella était une très bonne amie d'Albus Dumbledore, et faisait aussi partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle se doutait, pour avoir vu le Sorcier en personne devant cette adresse, que Dumbledore avait mit Harry Potter en sécurité chez sa Tante.  
Après tout bien qu'elle soit commère et hautaine, ne voyait de Pétunia que l'image d'épouse modèle et de mère aimante qu'elle renvoyait.

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle se présenta chez cette dernière, après quelques jours sans qu'elle ne donne signe de vie en dehors de sa maison.

-Mrs. Dursley ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda poliment la vieille dame avec un sourire chaleureux.

Mais encore une fois, là où s'attendait à ce que son interlocutrice face la moue, cette dernière prit un air légèrement paniquée et la fit rentrée en vitesse, scrutant la rue, à cette heure ci déserte, comme prise de folie.

-J'ai besoin de vous parler Arabella. Commença-t-elle dans un murmure pourtant strident, les yeux grand ouvert avec une lueur de détresse aisément perceptible. Je crois qu'il y a des Monstres qui ont emménagé dans le quartier récemment !

Arabella eut l'air surprise, voir dubitative.

-Des Monstres vous-dîtes ? Mais voyons ma chère... Pétunia l'interrompit et secouant la tête.

-Je veux dire des gens qui ne sont pas normaux.. Inhumain.. Tout sauf des gens bien !

haussa les sourcils et décida d'écouter son récit jusqu'à la fin avant de parler.

-Sachez ma chère Arabella que j'ai une sœur. Je n'en parle pas beaucoup car elle n'était pas vraiment normale, elle avait de gros problèmes mentaux figurez-vous. Elle s'est mariée il y a peu à un certain James Potter, tout aussi dégénéré qu'elle. Je n'ai bien sûr pas été au mariage de ces individus..

Arabella du prendre tout son sang froid pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de cette sale truie qu'elle avait en face d'elle. James et Lily ? Des dégénérés ? Ils étaient des héros oui ! Elle toussa, sans en penser moins, et laissa Pétunia reprendre son récit.

-Il se trouve qu'il y a une semaine, une ado probablement attardée ou perturbée est venue avec son bébé me demander de leur avancer quelques pots de nourriture pour ce pauvre bébé.  
J'ai voulu être courtoise et j'ai donc démarré la conversation.. Quand une grande brute dégingandée est apparu de nul part pour me dire que son bébé s'appelait Harry James Potter ! J'ai eu tellement peur Arabella ! Tellement peur ! Ces dégénérés seraient de la famille du Monstre qui est avec mon immonde sœur ! Je vous le dis, il y a des Monstres dans le quartier !

Arabella resta coite.

Pourquoi Pétunia Dursley ne savait pas pour l'attaque ?

Où diable était Harry ?

Devait-elle prévenir l'Ordre ?

Elle se leva subitement, alors que Pétunia la regardait effrayée, il était évident qu'Harry Potter n'était pas ici, mais pourquoi par Merlin était-il chez les Tanner ? La vieille femme prit congé d'une Pétunia qui l'implorait de la croire alors que dans la pièce d'a côté son fils faisait un tel vacarme que la cracmolle cru que sont cerveau allait explosé.

Elle se rendit ensuite chez elle, et décida d'envoyer un hibou à Albus Dumbledore sur le champ. Lui serait quoi faire, il était un homme bon et sage.

* * *

Alors les enfants ?

A ce stade là de l'histoire, qu'en pensez-vous ?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


	5. Chapitre 4 Il y était presque

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord pour répondre à ChocolatePotter :

Merci de ton commentaire ça m'a fait très plaisir.  
Remus et Peter arriveront l'un après l'autre d'ici peu. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'ici, Sirius n'a pas cherché à se venger de Peter en premier lieu, il a voulu protéger son filleul, ayant un mauvais pressentiment quand aux « bonnes intentions » d'Albus. Mais Remus lui pense que Sirius étais bel et bien le gardien du secret des Potter... Enfin tu verras bien ;)

Sur ce, ma minette (Gamora) nous a pondu mardi une belle portée de 6 petits, et ça piaille dans tout les coins.

Aussi c'est dans la joie et les miaulements suraigus que je vous écris et poste ce chapitre.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Lorsqu'il reçu la missive de la cracmolle, Albus Dumbledore était en train de se détendre dans un bain moussant parfumé au citron, dans la salle de bain jaune canari de son appartement privé.

Son esprit machiavélique tournait à plein régime depuis qu'il avait réalisé la disparition de son Elu, et ce soir là, il avait décidé d'enfin s'accorder une pause.

Après tout, les meilleures idées ne venaient-elles pas dans des moments tels que le bain du soir ?

Il était donc en train de se frotter ses bras dont la peau pendouillait à l'aide d'une éponge grattante rose fushia, chantonnant à tue tête une chansonnette digne du plus menaçant des supers-vilains.

Puis ce moment privilégié auquel seul le calme et sa charlotte de bain étaient conviés fut interrompu par un vieux hibou cognant à la fenêtre avec véhémence.

Le vieil homme soupira et sorti de la baignoire en grommelant quelques choses sur le respect du temps de repos, puis il se saisit de sa serviette et s'essuya le dos en frottant vigoureusement.

Une fois sec il s'enveloppa dans son peignoir préféré, et parti ouvrir à l'oiseau qui n'avait pas cessé de cogner plus fort contre la vitre.

« Cher Albus,

Harry Potter a disparu !  
J'ai voulu aller voir la situation du petit Harry chez sa Tante, et il s'avère que ce dernier ni aurait jamais été.  
Du moins la Tante de ce pauvre enfant ne la apparemment jamais eu sous son toit.

Mais un détail curieux dans le récit de a attiré mon attention, un enfant appelé Harry Potter se trouverait sous la garde d'une adolescente et d'un jeune homme dans la maison d'en face du 4 Privet Drive.

Que devons-nous faire ?

Arabella Figg. »

Le vieil homme relu la lettre et décida qu'il se devait d'agir sur le champ. Il s'habilla donc prestement et tressa sa longue barbe à défaut de pouvoir la sécher et la brosser.

Cette dernière goutta sur les dalles grises du château alors que le sorcier marchait au pas de course en direction du hall.

Une fois devant les portes, une carriole tirée par un sombral se présenta et il grimpa à l'intérieur.

Le quartier de Privet Drive était avant tout protéger contre les transplanages, aussi ce moyen de locomotion n'en serait que plus pratique.

Il fit donc le chemin en essayant de réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à la vieille cracmolle.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

La journée commença comme toutes les autres désormais.  
Abigail dormait avec Sirius dans la chambre d'ami, et fort heureusement, en tout bien tout honneur.

Leur chambre était coquette, relativement petite mais dans le style petit nid douillet. La valise de la jeune femme trônait sur une jolie commode en bois bruns, et les tiroirs étaient remplit d'habits que leur hôte prêtait à son compagnon.

Sachant que l'homme avec qui elle partageait cette aventure était un gros dormeurs, elle descendit vêtue d'une chemise de son père et d'épais collant noir.

Xénophilius se trouvait dans la cuisine, dorlotant sa fille, ils semblaient tout deux rayonner d'amour.

Elle pénétra donc dans la pièce en saluant le sorcier, et prit place à table, se servant un thé brûlant, alors que l'homme disait au revoir à sa fille avant de partir à sa rédaction et de laisser la jolie Luna à la jeune fille, non sans lui dire qu'il comptait rentrer aussi tôt que possible dans l'après-midi.

Cette situation de fortune avait permis à Xénophilius de faire garder Luna, et à Sirius et Harry d'avoir un endroit où vivre en sécurité.  
Mais la jeune fille, elle, n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison à sa présence.  
Elle n'avait strictement rien demandé, et avait perdu ses parents, sa maison, son enfance.  
Toute sa vie s'était envolé avec cette stupide guerre qui ne la concernait même pas.

Les Tanner étaient canadien, autochtones, ils venaient de la côte Ouest du Canada.  
Les ambitions et la carrière de son père l'avait conduit en Angleterre, et la santé fragile de sa mère l'avait fait mourir d'un cancer.  
Sa vie avait pourtant était parfaite jusque là.. Une vie calme, entourée, respirant le bonheur.  
Mais la vie donne aussi vite qu'elle prend, et ça Abigail l'avait compris comme une fatalité.

Elle s'était retrouvée embarquer par un homme sorti de nul part, tenant dans ses bras un enfant au moins aussi innocent qu'elle le fut, et à qui la vie avait tout prit.

Autant la vie était un injuste, qu'elle ferait tout désormais, pour offrir à Harry Potter le bonheur qu'elle avait eut toute son enfance, elle s'en était fais la promesse, pour elle, mais aussi pour Sirius qui avait voulu protéger Harry avant tout, avant même de se laisser pleurer la mort de son frère de cœur.

Elle versa une larme, puis une autre, et ses yeux semblèrent s'inonder d'un océan de chagrin infini.

Soudainement elle redressa la tête, entendant le rire de la petite fille dont elle devait s'occuper.  
Elle vit lui cacher les yeux sur sa chaise de bébé.

-Oh, bonjour Sirius. Dit-elle en séchant rapidement ses larmes, affichant un sourire peu convainquant, auquel le jeune homme répondit par un air grave.

-Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux parler n'est-ce pas ? La jeune fille acquiesça. Depuis le début, la confiance qui régnait entre eux deux était devenue aveugle. Ils se parlaient de tout et de rien avec une facilité déconcertante, et même leurs silences étaient pleins de confidences.

Sirius appréciait sincèrement ce petit bout de femme, et entendait bien de l'aider à devenir heureuse à nouveau.

Sur ces quelques mots il la vit quitter la pièce avec Luna dans les bras, l'emmenant dans le parc à jeu du salon où il avait déposé Harry en descendant.

Les deux bambins jouaient et riaient avec l'insouciance d'enfants en bas-âges, et Sirius participait sous le regard bienveillant d'Abigail qui buvait toujours son thé.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Après avoir expliqué en long en large et en travers les « détails » de son « plan » à Arabella Figg, le vieil homme s'auto congratula mentalement d'être aussi bon dans l'improvisation.

En effet, il était parvenu à convaincre la jeune femme qu'Harry Potter avait été placé depuis le début loin d'ici et qu'il s'agissait d'un leur pour attirer d'éventuels traîtres à se démasquer.

Ce fut légèrement plus tendu pour lui d'expliquer la présence d'Harry Potter dans la maison d'en face, aussi il décida d'effacer toute trace de cette information la mémoire de la vieille dame, purement et simplement.

Il inspecta ensuite la maison des Tanner, sans y trouver ni plus ni moins qu'une demeure vide de toute habitant, et d'ailleurs de toute trace de vie.  
Les pièces étaient on ne peut plus vide, et le sorcier ne décela pas de trace d'actes magiques à cause de ses protections sur le quartier qui brouillait totalement ses repères.

Il tenta alors de se renseigner directement auprès de Pétunia Dursley, mais cette dernière semblait avoir été victime d'un puissant sort de confusion.

Il redouta alors le pire.

Non pas les mangemorts, car toutes traces ici de la présence d'Harry avait été trop méticuleusement effacé.

Il redoutait l'intervention des langues-de-plombs, ou pire, de la Sage Société.

Cette ordre créé il y a des siècles pour lutter contre les tyrans et qui agissaient dans tout les pays du monde auprès des sorciers, sans jamais laisser de traces, et agissant toujours dans l'Ombre.

Dumbledore avait longtemps voulu être l'un des leurs mais jamais n'avait pu, et il les haïssait purement et simplement, car il s'agissait d'une poignée d'hommes et des femmes, de sorciers et de créatures qui gouvernait purement et simplement le monde, selon son opinion.

Il décida donc qu'il était temps d'organiser une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre.  
Un nouveau plan s'échafaudait peu à peu dans son esprit tordu, mais avant tout, il lui fallait trouver Harry Potter, ou du moins l'avoir sous sa coupe lorsqu'il entrerait à Poudlard.

Il prit donc rendez-vous à Gringott pour le lendemain, et pressa Fumseck d'apporter son message.


	6. Chapitre 5 10 ans déjà

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis genre super heureuse, et quand bien même vous n'en auriez rien à carrer, sachez que mon adorable petit-ami a décidé de garder l'un des chatons, celui qui est touuuuut noir avec une petite tâche blanche au bout de la queue, et de le prénommer Sirius.

Que demande le peuple ? La vie est trop belle.

Pour répondre aux reviews :

ChocolatePotter : j'ai vraiment du mal avec le début des histoires et la mise en place, d'où le rythme soit trop lent, soit trop rapide, mais je commence à me calmer promis !  
Mais merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir ;)

: Merci de tes commentaires, alors pour répondre, Sirius s'y est caché car il ne pouvait pas transplaner, et qu'il se doutait que le quartier était étroitement surveillé. Il a probablement aperçu MacGonagall qui attendait sous la forme de chat, et a voulu se cacher dans la première maison vide qu'il a trouvé. Et effectivement ce n'était pas une bonne chose, mais ça se vérifiera plus tard ;)  
Je fais dans le Dumby-Bashing, donc complot, manipulation, tout ça tout ça, Dumbledore est ici un peu fou et très manipulateur.  
La Tante Mary ne réapparaîtra pas avant quelques temps, mais je sème des indices quand à sa réelle identité :P

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Depuis plus d'un mois, Albus Dumbledore avait cessé de rechercher le petit Harry Potter, préférant se cantonner à son nouveau plan tout aussi diablement machiavélique.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Sirius Black.  
Non pas que ce dernier soit à la recherche de son filleul, car le bambin se trouvait bien en sécurité à ses côtés.  
Le jeune homme était à la recherche d'une toute autre menace.  
Cela faisait un bon mois qu'il traquait ce sale rat de Peter Petigrow. La raclure qui avait causé la mort de son meilleur ami et de sa femme.  
Il l'avait manqué de peu une fois, en se rendant chez la mère de ce sale traître.  
Chaque soir, il rentrait les mains vide, mais encore plus déterminé.

Abigail avait a de nombreuses reprises proposé son aide à Sirius, mais ce dernier déclinait préférant régler ce « problème » personnellement.  
Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, notamment de par son statut de fugitif.  
Car Sirius avait été accusé à tord d'avoir livré les Potter à Voldemort. Puisqu'étant officiellement leur gardien du secret.  
Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus la jeune femme était la frénésie vengeresse qui animait son ami.  
Même leur hôte avait tenté de le raisonner, en vain.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas pour autant mis de côté son filleul, chaque matin il le levait et s'occupait de lui une petite heure avant de le laisser à la Abigail.  
Le petit Harry d'ailleurs prenait vraiment bien sa situation, notamment grâce à l'amour que lui apportait les deux jeunes gens, la bienveillance de Xénophilius et la compagnie de Luna, même si cette dernière n'avait que 4 mois.

Il avait prononcé ses premiers mots peu de temps auparavant et apprenait vite.  
L'ancien Gryffondor avait versé une larme lorsqu'Harry avait pour la première fois demandé ''Papa ?''  
Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté à ces deux syllabes, très vite il se mit à tenter de nommer tout ce qui l'entourait.  
C'est ainsi que Sirius s'était vu un matin renommé Sissi, Abigail était devenue Abi, et le respectable Xénophilius Lovegood était devenu avec plaisir Fifi.  
La petite Luna se faisait quand à elle surnommé Lu.

Et les babillages du petit garçon était devenue une source d'amusement au sein de la maisonnée.

Mais malgré ces quelques instant de joie, la réalité les rattrapait chaque fois que Sirius partait à la recherche de Peter. Chaque fois que Xénophilius leur faisait par des frasques des derniers mangemorts en liberté, et chaque fois qu'Abigail pensait à sa vie d'avant..

Vicieusement, la réalité les frappa d'un coup, alors que la jeune femme reçu une lettre de sa Tante lui disant qu'elle devait disparaître quelques temps, et qu'elle confiant sa nièce aux bons soins de Sirius. Priant la jeune fille de ne la contacter que si cela allait mal.

Avec cela, Abigail eut l'impression de perdre encore une fois un membre de sa famille, et elle décida alors qu'il était temps qu'elle grandisse et qu'elle vive d'elle même.  
Après tout elle ne savait rien de cette femme si ce n'est qu'elle l'avait aidé à se cacher chez Xénophilius, et qu'elle ne voulait plus interagir avec eux.  
Elle tenta cependant de lui répondre, mais sa réponse revint toujours cacheté au bout que quelques jours...

Alors ils faisaient tous au mieux pour aller de l'avant, et la présence des enfants leur insufflaient un peu plus d'espoir en l'avenir.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Harry fêtait aujourd'hui ces 10 ans.

Il était devenu un enfant épanoui, espiègle et très vif d'esprit.  
Aussi ce jour là, il s'était levé particulièrement tôt en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Luna qui dormait dans la même chambre que lui, et il s'était rendu à pas de loup dans la chambre de son Parrain, et avait sauté tel un lionceau sur le lit, réveillant brusquement la marmotte qui s'y trouvait.  
La marmotte en question grogna dans sa barbe avant de s'écrier :

-Harry James Potter tu ne paies rien pour attendre !

Et sur ces mots il attrapa le filou qui venait de lui jouer un tour et le chatouilla sans aucun scrupules.  
Le petit garçon se débattait comme un diable, tantôt suppliant, tantôt rigolant d'un rire quasi hystérique.  
C'est suite à ce raffut qu'une jeune femme au teint mat, donc les boucles brunes tombait jusqu'au bas du dos pénétra dans la pièce.

-Non mais ho ! Suffit ce vacarme ! Dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire, avant de sourire et d'elle aussi prendre part à la bataille.

-Sus au Harry ! Cria alors Sirius en redoublant ses chatouilles.

Ils continuèrent quelques instant avant de faire des bisous sur les joues du petit garçon.

-Bon anniversaire Harry ! Lui dirent-ils en cœur.

Suite à cela, Abigail descendit avec Harry, pendant que Sirius finissait de se lever, et que Luna réveillée par le bruit sortait de son lit et couru dans la cuisine.  
Une fois tout le monde dans la cuisine, Harry pu ouvrir ses cadeaux.  
Il reçu de la part de Luna un joli bracelet en laine verte, assortie à ses yeux.  
De la part de Xénophilius il reçu un livre sur la conquête spatiale*, sujet pour lequel le garçon se passionnait. Et le petit garçon s'était précipité pour remercier les deux Lovegood.  
D'Abigail il reçu un petit chat tout noir qu'il prénomma aussitôt Noctali* en référence à son jeu préféré.  
Sirius lui offrit un livre et une boite de farces et attrapes.

Suite à ce déballage de cadeaux matinale, Luna et Harry aidèrent Abigail à installer les affaires du chatons, et donna des consignes très précises aux enfants sur le présence du félidé, et ce qu'il fallait faire pour l'entretien.

Les enfants avaient été inscrit dans l'école primaire du petit village non loin de la maison.  
Aussi ils avaient pu se faire des amis, bien que moldus, et ces derniers viendraient pour l'après-midi à la plus grande joie des deux jeunes sorciers en devenir.

En 9 ans, la relation entre Sirius et Abigail avait toujours été amicale, et était désormais quasi fraternelle.  
Le presque trentenaire, bien qu'il continuait à rechercher Peter Pettigrow, s'occupait désormais des enfants à plein temps, et était ravie de cette situation.  
En effet, sa sœur de cœur était devenue une pointure dans les revues de santé sorcière, effectuant des recherches en mélangeant la médecine moldue et sorcière, et publiant des articles toujours plus saluée les uns que les autres.  
Durant ces quelques années, elle avait intégré une formation de médecine moldue pendant 5 ans, et avait suivit des cours par hiboux sur la médecine sorcière par sortilège.  
Du haut de ses 25 ans, elle était désormais une chercheuse renommée et pourtant dépréciée par la puriste de la communauté sorcière. En Angleterre tout du moins.

Aussi elle profita de ses revenus non négligeable pour offrir aux invités une fête d'anniversaire digne de se nom, faisant venir un prestidigitateur, une piscine à boule, un trampoline, et nombre d'activités qui faisait rêver des enfants de 9 et 10 ans.

Et la journée n'en fut que plus mémorable.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblb

Relativement loin de cette joyeuse sauterie, dans un château magique dissimulée aux yeux de tous hormis de ses résidents tout aussi magique, un vieil homme souriait à pleine dent tout en coiffant un chapeau pointu bleu pastel.  
Il ne restait qu'une misérable année avant qu'il ne puisse remettre la main sur la pièce maîtresse de son futur succès.  
Il savait que le garçon fêtait aujourd'hui ses 10 ans, et bientôt, très bientôt, il serait à sa merci.

Un rire diabolique s'éleva alors, et l'air devint malsain au possible, faisant pleurer les Phénix perché au dessus du bureau du vieux fou.  
Albus avait réussit avec brio, durant ces 9 années, à manipulé la population sorcière tout entière au sujet de l'Elu, et plus jamais ce garçon ne serait un obstacle il en était sûr.

Puis comme tout les mois depuis 9 ans, il se rendit à Gringott, la banque des Sorciers, et demanda à voir Gripseck, le responsable de la colossale fortune des Potter.  
Personne n'aillant demandé à lire le testament de James et Lily, Albus Dumbledore l'avait fait scellé et s'était auto-désigné tuteur magique du petit Harry. Profitant de la confusion autours du rôle de Sirius Black dans la mort des Potter, et de la disparition de ce dernier.

-Bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore, salua le Gobelin d'une voix sèche et pleine de mépris. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il en affichant un sourire hypocrite.

Le vieil homme ne releva pas et tendit la clef du coffre de l'Elu.

-Comme toujours Gobelin. Retirez 10 000 gallions et placez les sur le compte de Poudlard. Et virez 5000 gallions sur le compte de Pétunia Evans-Dursley.

Le Gobelin s'exécuta à contre cœur.

Il détestait cet homme qui pillait parmi ses plus prestigieux client grâce à un vice de procédure et beaucoup de négligence.

Cependant il gardait trace en doublon de chaque transaction de cet homme qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et espérait chaque fois qu'il se présentait que l'Hériter Potter ne tarderait pas à réclamer son dû.

Mais le temps était long, et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant..

* * *

*Etant donnée qu'Harry et Luna sont dans une école moldue, ils étudient divers sujet moldue et l'espace, la conquête spatiale, passionne généralement les petits garçons, et c'est le cas de Harry.

*Oui ce n'est pas logique étant donnée que le jeu Pokémon n'était probablement pas sorti, mais j'avais envie de glisser ça, et ça ne tue personne donc bon :D

Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt pour la suite.

P.S normalement ma super bêta ne devrait pas tarder à sévir contres mes fautes d'orthographes, n'ayez craintes !


	7. Chapitre 6 A l'école

Bonjour !

ChocolatePotter : Autant te dire que même si je n'ai que deux personnes qui commentent, cela me motive énormément à écrire la suite, puis j'ai pas mal de temps libre !

Lilylouna : Merci de ton commentaire ! Il y a énormément de fautes en tout genres et d'erreurs dans ce que j'écris, j'en suis consciente x)

Alors je m'y remet de suite !

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

Luna était une petite fille relativement calme, bien que fantasque.  
Du haut de ces 9 ans, elle était très consciente du monde qui l'entourait.  
Elle savait par exemple que Sirius Black, l'homme qui vivait avec Abi et son père, était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil, mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas parler de lui car ce dernier était accusé à tord de mauvaises choses.

Elle savait qu'Harry et Abi devaient rester cacher du reste du monde, même si cela, elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi.  
Elle aimait beaucoup Abigail, la trouvant très intelligente bien que triste par moment.

Tout les adultes semblait dissimuler une part de tristesse en eux, et elle faisait de son mieux pour leur apporter des sourires, à travers des bonnes notes, ou bien grâce à ses dessins.

Bien sûr, même si elle était appréciée aussi des autres enfants, certains la décriait comme une folle, et elle n'en parlait jamais aux adultes, pour ne pas les rendre tristes. Puis Harry la protégeait toujours.

Elle aimait Harry de tout son cœur, il était à la fois son frère, et son prince charmant.

D'un an son aîné, ce dernier était très aimé à l'école, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait.  
Il s'occupait toujours des plus jeunes qui comme Luna, se retrouvait isolé au bout de la première semaine.  
Mais il restait secret avec les autres, bien qu'il aimait être serviable.

C'est là le fardeau d'un enfant sorcier dans une école moldue, les secrets.

Harry avait vraiment hâte d'aller à Poudlard, et de ne plus avoir à mentir constamment.

Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, et c'est ce que le mystère qui l'entourait faisait dans l'école.  
Il était le sujet de la curiosité d'un bon nombre de ses camarades.

A l'exception d'une petite fille, Hermione Granger, qui était encore plus secrète que lui, et qui venait d'arriver dans sa classe.

Cette dernière s'isolait et ne parlait à personne en dehors de la maîtresse. Même durant les récréations, elle préférait lire d'énormes livres que de parler.

La maîtresse avait rapidement demandé à Harry et Luna de devenir ses amis, sachant pertinemment que si elle ne se faisait pas d'amie, elle finirait par être le bouc émissaire de l'école.

Suite à cela, le petit garçon se prit un nombre considérable de vents de la part d'Hermione qui restait hermétique à toutes ses tentatives d'approche.

Ce fut Luna qui lui délia la langue pour la première fois.  
Avec sa fantaisie naturelles, Luna parla à Hermione, qui lisait, de nargoles et de gnomes de jardins, intriguant cette dernière qui finit par rétorquer sur un ton de madame je-sais-tout que ces créatures ne pouvaient pas exister puisqu'ils n'étaient pas répertoriés dans aucuns de ses bestiaires.

Luna lui fit alors son plus beau sourire, et la jeune fille fut invité à passer un après-midi chez les Lovegood deux jours plus tard.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Sirius et Abigail s'était disputé juste après l'anniversaire de Harry, et une guerre froide avait fait rage jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme cède aux regards de chiens battu du petit garçon et de son cabochard de Parrain.

La dispute, mémorable, avait porté sur l'inscription d'Harry à Poudlard, ou bien ailleurs.

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Sirius lui avait raconté frasques sur frasques ces années au collège sans jamais en dévoilé le nom.

Le petit garçon, à seulement 5 ans, avait fait ses premières expériences de magie involontaire, suite à quoi s'en était suivie une longue discussion sur son avenir et les secrets qu'il aurait à porter.

Les deux adultes lui avaient alors promis qu'il se rendrait dans un collège spécialisé pour les enfants Sorciers.

Et ils n'avaient jamais remis le sujet sur le tapis.

Jusqu'au jour où, lors de son dixième anniversaire, Harry avait fait vœux de ne jamais s'éloigner de Luna, car il s'agissait de sa petite sœur et qu'il souhaitait aller dans la même maison qu'elle.

Sur ces mots Abigail avait vu rouge. La seule école de Sorcellerie avec des Maisons était Poudlard, et bien que Xénophilius comptait y envoyer sa fille, jamais aucun d'entre eux n'auraient dû mentionner l'école.

La dispute avait donc commencé lorsque Sirius avait bêtement sorti un ''Oups'' en voyant l'état d'incompréhension de sa meilleure amie.

Débats sur Débats et Engueulades sur Engueulades, la jeune femme avait finit par plier, bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas remettre Harry entre les mains d'Albus Dumbledore.

A partir de là, les trois adultes décidèrent qu'il était temps pour Harry d'apprendre qui il était, et de se préparer à rentrer dans le monde magique.

Mais pas ce mardi, car le mardi, c'était la soirée Nachos de Sirius.

Et que les mauvaises nouvelles ne devaient pas venir perturber ses précieux instants.

Selon les dires du-même Sirius, Organisateur de soirée Nachos chaque mardi soir.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblb

Hermione Granger était très intelligente, voir brillante pour son âge.

Fille unique de dentistes, elle cherchait avant tout à exceller partout où elle allait, puisque n'ayant pas d'amis, et son excellence faisait que personne ne voulait être son ami.

Elle avait déjà changé plusieurs fois d'école, car à chaque fois des enfants venaient à la piéger et l'humilier.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une petite école de campagne assez éloignée de Londres.

Et s'attendant à ce que le même schémas se reproduise encore, elle ne chercha absolument pas à se faire d'ami, repoussant tout ceux qui l'approchait, et travaillant d'arrache-pied pour être la meilleure de sa classe, ce qui fut assez difficile pour elle car un très bon élève régnait déjà à la première place.

Ce fut lorsqu'une frêle petite blondinette vint lui parler de créatures imaginés qu'elle sorti mutisme, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il se passait dans sa tête des choses pas très nettes.

Et elle se retrouva invité chez cette petite fille deux jours après.

Ses parents, que la mère de la jeune fille avait dû contacté, félicitèrent Hermione d'être parvenue à se faire une amie aussi vite, et l'encouragèrent à se rendre à cette mascarade, allant même jusqu'à l'emmené en voiture au fin fond de la cambrousse anglaise, vers une maison, ressemblant plus à une tour qu'à un pavillon.

Un homme souriant, vêtu d'un pantalon en toile marron et d'une chemise blanche les attendait dans la cour, avec la petite fille et un petit garçon qui s'était montré très insistant en début d'année pour avoir son amitié.

\- Bonjour Jane, Olivier, bienvenue chez nous. Salua-t-il poliment alors que les Granger sortait de leur voiture.

\- Xénophilius c'est cela ? Bonjour à vous, et merci de bien vouloir inviter Hermione à jouer avec vos enfants ! En disant cela il poussa Hermione devant lui, et elle salua l'homme face à elle timidement.

-Voici ma fille Luna, et Harry, que j'ai recueilli sous mon toit il y a bientôt une décennie. Il me semble d'ailleurs qu'Harry est dans la même classe que votre fille ? Tout en disant cela il fit avancer les deux enfants vers Hermione, leur faisant signe d'aller jouer, et il invita les Granger à venir boire un thé. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers, au grand dain d'Hermione qui ne voulait pas jouer.

-Hermione, veux-tu que je te montre les créatures dont nous avions parlé ? Demanda Luna d'une voix mutine en souriant gentiment.

Puis sans attendre la réponse de cette dernière elle prit la direction du jardin, suivit de Harry, et la jeune fille dû suivre malgré elle.

Pendant ce temps là dans le salon, Xénophilius décida de prendre la parole.

-Il s'avère que ma fille, et Harry aussi d'ailleurs, sont des enfants.. Particuliers. Luna a d'ailleurs un sixième sens qui lui permet de se rendre compte lorsqu'elle à affaire à un enfant spécial.. Commença-t-il doctement. Entrainant une vive réaction outrée chez ses interlocuteurs.

-Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que ma fille serait « spéciale » ? Demanda monsieur Granger sur la défensive.

-Ne s'est-il jamais rien passé d'irrationnel ou d'inexpliqué autours de votre fille ?

Alors qu'Olivier Granger s'apprêtait à tout nier en bloc, Hermione, qui venait d'entrer discrètement dans la pièce.

-J'arrive à faire voler mes livres, Monsieur Lovegood.

L'homme sourit alors que les Grangers restaient ébahis, ne sachant pas si leur petite fille chérie disait la vérité.

C'est alors que Luna arriva dans la pièce avec le point fermé, et qu'en ouvrant la main, tous purent observer une petite graine devenir une magnifique fleur.

\- Alors toi aussi tu es une sorcière Mione ? Demanda Luna en souriant gentiment.

Pour les Granger et surtout pour Hermione, la fin de l'après-midi s'annonça sous le signe de longues explications.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, l'apparition d'un personnage qui, il me semble, est attendu.

A très vite !


	8. Chapitre 7 Bienvenue dans ce monde

Bonsoir !

Je vous préviens d'avance, même si actuellement les publications sont relativement rapprochées, bien qu'aléatoire, il se peut qu'elles finissent par s'espacer de plus en plus.

Je ne dis pas que je suis moins motivée, ou inspirée, au contraire !  
Puis cela me fais vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup plaisir de voir que vous appréciez, du moins c'est les retours que j'ai.

Mais autant là je suis alitée avec du temps libre à la pelle et des insomnies, que je garde espoir de trouver un travail, qui à avoir moins de temps pour écrire.

Mais trêve de Blabla.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

Bienvenue dans ce monde

Suite à cet après-midi au cours duquel Hermione avait découvert son statut de sorcière, cette dernière s'était vraiment rapprochée des deux autres petits sorciers.  
Ils formaient un trio solides et quelque peu fusionnel, sous le regard ravi des adultes autours d'eux.

Hermione, avide de savoir, avait harcelé Harry et Luna de questions diverses et variés.  
Mais il faut dire que les deux enfants n'en menèrent pas large, après tout, ils n'avaient jamais rencontré d'autres sorciers en dehors de ceux qu'ils connaissaient.

Harry eut donc la brillante idée de contacter une des seules personnes étrangères dont Sirius avait bien voulu parlé, et en qui il avait semble-t-il toute confiance.

Après tout, si Sirius, Abi et Philius avaient voulu lui parlé, ils auraient dû répondre à ses interrogations plus tôt au lieux de rester évasifs.

C'est ainsi que le week end suivant l'après-midi, Harry, Luna et Hermione s'enfermèrent dans la chambre des deux petits, et écrivirent une lettre sur une page du cahier de grammaire du petit garçon. Page qu'ils arrachèrent avant de la plier et de la confier au Hibou de Mr. Lovegood.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'ils venaient de faire une bourde monumentale aux yeux des trois adultes.

Notamment parce que Sirius et Abigail avaient initialement prévu d'attendre le dimanche soir afin de tout révéler aux trois enfants à propos d'Harry et du monde des Sorciers..

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Cet après-midi là, aux alentours de Glasgow, dans une mine charbonnière, un homme assez svelte, bien que musclés, que les cheveux châtain grisonnant et le teint fatigué semblait vieillir considérablement, travaillait avec acharnement, brisant la pièce à la recherche d'un gisement.

Une cloche, ou plutôt une alarme se fit entendre, marquant la fin d'une autre dure journée de labeur.

L'homme sorti de la mine, ainsi qu'une soixante d'autres hommes, de tout âges, fortement abîmés par le temps et ce travail harassant. Si tenté que l'on pouvait appeler ça un travail.

Cette homme, donc, sorti de la mine et, une fois son matériel rangé dans un grand casier en fer usé, il pu enfin rentré dans son petit appartement miteux, nageant dans des fringues beaucoup trop larges, et rapiécés de toute part.

Lorsqu'il pénétra son misérable logi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un majestueux hiboux brun, grisonnant, tenant une feuille à carreaux comme il n'en avait pas vu depuis des années. Une feuille moldue.

Il fut intrigué et ce saisit du bout de papier pour le lire.

« Cher Monsieur Mumus

Je me nomme Harry, je vous écris avec ma petite sœur Luna et mon amie Hermione pour vous poser quelques questions auquel mon parrain Sirius, qui est votre meilleur ami si vous vous en rappelez, ne veut pas répondre.

Il ne sait pas que je vous écris, et il serait pas content, et Abigail nous gronderait très fort.

On sait déjà pour Poudlard, d'ailleurs Hermione et moi on y va l'an prochain !  
Mais on ne connaît personne du tout dans le monde des sorciers, et même le papa de Luna, mon tonton Philius, il ne veut pas nous en parler.  
Comment c'est ? Est-ce qu'il y a une reine aussi?  
Et où peut-on en apprendre plus sur la magie ? Y a-t-il des bibliothèques ?

Bien à vous

Harry Luna et Hermione »

L'homme n'en cru pas ses yeux.  
Que faisait Harry Potter avec Sirius Black ?!  
Ce dernier avait délibérement trahi la confiance de Lily et James, et il avait avec lui leur fils ?

Remus Lupin se redressa alerte, que devait-il faire ?  
Il voulait prévenir Dumbledore et prendre le temps de comprendre, mais son instinct lui dit de rejoindre de suite le jeune Potter.  
Mais le loup-garou ne disposait que peu d'indices.  
Il semblait qu'il se trouvait avec deux petites sorcières, dont l'une s'appelait Luna, et dont le père s'appelait Philius ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Il commencerait donc ses recherches par là.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Au même moment, à Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore savourait le bon déroulement d'une toute nouvelle partie de son plan.

Il venait de mettre sous sa coupe la famille Weasley, dont le plus jeune fils, Ronald, avait le même âge qu'Harry, et semblait très manipulable, surtout pour le vieux sorcier.

Ce serait du gâteau de faire en sorte que ces deux là deviennent ami, peu importe d'où venait le jeune Potter. Il suffisait de créer de bonnes circonstances et le jeune Weasley deviendrait un pion à son tour.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que bien qu'Arthur, Molly, Ronald, William, Perceval et Ginevra soient sous sa coupe, trois des Weasley avaient vu d'un mauvais œil l'apparition soudaine de Dumbledore dans leur vie.

Après tout depuis la dissolution de l'Ordre se dernier n'avait jamais prit la peine de les contacter, même après la mort de leurs oncles.  
Il apparaissait soudainement pour proposer à Ron de devenir l'ami du Survivant, qui lui aussi avait disparu depuis cette fameuse nuit.  
Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que ce plan sentait le roussi.  
Et Charlie et ses frères comptaient bien trouver l'hippogriffe sous le gravillons avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Foi de Weasley.

* * *

Chapitre très court j'en suis consciente mais l'histoire se met bien en place et les personnages les plus importants sont désormais tous présent, à divers degrés.  
Je vous avez fais la surprise d'intégrée Hermione au chapitre précédent et maintenant voici venu Remus !  
Les Weasley ont une place non négligeable dans l'histoire, mais certains vont être mis sous le feu de la rampe comme vous pouvez vous en doutez.  
Le chapitre suivant sera plus long et beaucoup plus riche en actions je peux vous l'assurer !

Sur ce bonne nuit à tous !


	9. Chapitre 8 des explications

Bonjour !

: Effectivement Harry risque gros avec Dumbledore qui est si sûr de lui, mais ce petit groupe de résistant à plus d'un tour dans son sac.  
J'avais très envie d'intégrer Hermione avant Poudlard, parce que même si dans les livres ont peut deviner que son enfance n'a pas toujours été facile au contact des autres, j'avais envie de développer un peu plus ce personnage et de lui donner une chance de s'adapter au mieux à sa condition de Sorcière. Pour cela, ils risquent fort de faire un trio assez folklo !  
J'aime aussi énormément Bill Weasley, mais j'ai voulu garder les 3 rouquins les plus anticonformistes. J'ai choisi Charlier car ce dernier, bien que n'ayant pas vraiment fait de frasque à Poudlard, est partie en Roumanie afin, non pas de trouver un travail et d'entrer dans le système, mais parce qu'il a voulu suivre sa passion. Et rien de mieux que trois Weasley passionnés pour ne pas se faire prendre au jeu du vieux Dumby.  
Remus ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout, à la lettre des enfants. Mais au delà de la surprise, c'est avant tout une inquiétude farouche qui le pousse à les chercher avant d'avertir le Citronné.  
Il s'inquiète pour Harry, même si une part de lui doute encore de la culpabilité de Sirius.

Sur ces quelques mots : Bonne Lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

Des Explications

\- Pourquoi veux-tu plomber l'ambiance à ce point Sirius ?! Demanda Abigail visiblement hors d'elle.

\- Il faudra bien lui expliquer un jour non ? Depuis le temps qu'il nous pose des questions ! Rétorqua Sirius.

Abigail semblait définitivement sur le point d'étrangler l'ex Gryffondor, et si les regards pouvaient tuer, ce dernier serait six pieds sous Terre depuis bien longtemps déjà.  
Il devait bien s'avouer impressionné par la colère de la jeune femme.  
Son sourire habituellement rayonnant avait laissé place à un rictus de mauvaise augure, elle se tenait, bien que naturellement de petite taille, droite comme un i et semblait plus puissante que jamais.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry apprenne toute la vérité maintenant, elle voulait le préserver comme une mère avec son enfant.

\- Harry doit savoir, et c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais ! Tu ne le protégeras pas indéfiniment ! Dans un an il rentrera à Poudlard et que fera-t-il si il ne sait rien ? Que va-t-il se passer selon toi lorsque le vieux fou va vouloir en faire son pion ? Tu souhaites qu'il finisse en chair à pâté pour ce.. ce vieux mégalo de mes couilles ?!

-Sirius ! Rugit la jeune fille, Ton langage !

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter plus longtemps, elle aurait tellement voulu préserver encore un peu l'insouciance du jeune homme.. Quelques jours tout au plus.  
Elle soupira, énervée au possible.  
Bien sûr que cette andouille avait raison.

\- Va les chercher, sale cabot. Répondit-elle sans pour autant calmer la fureur qui grondait en elle.

Les trois enfants entrèrent ainsi dans le salon, et prirent place sur le canapé en cuir face aux deux adultes.  
Ils riaient de bon cœur, probablement d'une blague que venait de dire Sirius en les amenant devant eux.  
Lui aussi aurait voulu les préserver encore un peu de cette tragique histoire, mais il savait qu'il devait à Harry la vérité sur son histoire et ses parents.  
Il savait aussi que la présence de sa petite sœur et de sa nouvelle amie l'aiderait probablement à encaisser le coup.  
Aussi, une fois leur éclat de rire passée, alors qu'un silence inconfortable venait ambiancer la pièce, il prit la parole.

\- Je ne vous ai pas fais venir sans raison.. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal bien sûr, si l'on omet le fait que Luna a trouvé intéressant de faire rentrer un botruc dans la maison ce matin. Nous, Abigail et moi-même, avons décidé qu'il était temps de vous parler du monde des Sorciers, et de toi, Harry. Sirius laissa flotter un instant de silence avant de reprendre. Il y a plusieurs décennies, un Sorcier très puissant, et très noir, rassembla des hommes et des femmes autours d'une idéologie stupide. Ces sorciers pensaient que seul la pureté du sang faisait de vraies sorciers, et que les né-moldus et les moldus aussi, devaient être asservi.  
Ces personnes s'appelaient les Mangemorts, et très vite, ils gagnèrent en nombre et en puissance, attaquant et assassinant des hommes et des femmes qui ne respectaient pas leur idéologie.  
S'en suivit une terrible guerre, une période sombre durant laquelle beaucoup de braves sorciers et sorcières périrent.  
Il se figure les enfants, que je viens d'une de ses familles de puristes du Sang. Les Black. J'étais loin de leur ressembler et de rentrer dans les normes. Eux qui suivait l'idéologie du Mage noir qui s'appelait alors Lord Voldemort.  
J'ai donc été renié de ma famille, et c'est comme cela que je devins ami avec ton père Harry.  
Et à Poudlard, nous vécurent les plus belles années de notre vie, éloignés de cette guerre qui faisait rage.  
Tu connais l'histoire de tes parents..  
Ces derniers, le soir du 31 octobre de l'année de tes 1 ans, ont été sauvagement assassiné par Lord Voldemort. Parce qu'ils étaient farouchement opposé à ce sale mégalo.

Sirius versa une larme et ferma les yeux, laissant le silence durer..  
Abigail prit alors la parole, elle aussi émue par les larmes de son meilleur ami, et par le visage triste d'Harry qui assimilait chaque bribes d'informations avec la plus grande dignité.

\- Harry il faut que tu saches, tes parents étaient recherché, pour une raison que l'on ignore, par Voldemort. Ils étaient donc sous protections, une protections puissante et magique.. Sirius était officiellement le gardien du secret et garant de cette protection, mais officieusement, et cela peu le savent, c'était Peter Pettigrow le véritable gardien.  
Et ce dernier les a trahi cette nuit là.  
Mais lorsque Voldemort a voulu te tuer, le sortilège de mort a ricocher et c'est lui qui est mort cette nuit là. Tu es le seul être vivant à avoir survécu à ce sortilège Harry.  
Lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans les émeraudes du petit garçon, elle pu lire l'infini tristesse, la douleur et le dégoût que ce dernier ressentait. Elle eut le cœur brisé de voir que son petit garçon, sa lumière, était brisé de la sorte, et elle fondit aussi en larme.

Sirius qui avait reprit de la contenance, voyant la jolie Abigail fondre en larme, et l'état de choc et de tristesse des enfants, décida de prendre le relaie, non sans poser sa main sur le genoux d'Abigail pour l'encourager.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez posez des questions ? Demanda Sirius en regardant les trois enfants face à lui.

Harry sembla s'enfermer dans son mutisme, digérant le paquet d'informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. Luna, le visage triste, s'était blottie tout contre son frère de cœur, et Hermione de l'autre côté lui tenait la main, la serrant très fort.  
Cette dernière prit alors la parole, tout doucement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry n'est-il pas avec sa famille ? Ses grands parents ?

La question que posa Hermione n'était en rien une attaque, la petite fille se demandait sincèrement pourquoi parmis des millions de foyer, Harry s'était retrouvé ici.  
Elle venait de rencontrer Sirius et Abigail, et à part qu'ils n'étaient pas de la famille d'Harry, elle ne savait rien d'eux. Aussi, même si à sa question, l'homme face à elle avait serré la mâchoire, il décida de répondre.

\- J'étais le meilleur ami de James Potter, je fus nommé Parrain à la naissance du petit.  
Nous étions membre actif de la résistance contre Voldemort, notre organisation de résistance s'appelait l'Ordre du Phénix, nous étions dirigé par Albus Dumbledore, qui est un membre influent de la communauté Sorcière et Directeur de Pouldard, l'école des jeune Sorciers.  
Lorsque ce dernier a posé son véto sur le fait que je puisse être le Gardien du Secret de James, j'ai eu quelques doutes sur sa fiabilité. Lorsque Peter eut trahi James et Lily, mes doutes s'amplifièrent, et j'appris assez vite que ce dernier comptait envoyer Harry chez la sœur de sa mère, sans le dire à personne.  
J'ai attendu devant le 4 privet drive une journée entière, la famille qui y vivait semblait être tout droit sortie d'une mauvaise comédie. Gros, gras, haineux.  
Je savais aussi que la sœur de Lily détestait la magie, et qu'elle vouait une haine féroce à sa sœur et à tout ce qui s'en approchait, car elle n'avait aucun pouvoir.  
Honnetement, j'ai perdu toute confiance en Albus Dumbledore quand je le vis...

Il dû s'interrompre dans son récit, puisque trois coups relativement violent avaient été frappé à la porte de la demeure.  
Sirius prit alors l'air grave et fit signe aux enfants de ne pas bouger.  
Ces derniers étaient perdu.  
Abigail se leva et parti pour ouvrir la porte, séchant ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Sitôt après avoir reçu la lettre, Remus Lupin se rendit à la Gazette du sorcier et demanda à lire les archives des naissances.  
Par chance, la personne qu'il rencontra était un ancien Gryffondor de sa promo,e t il pu accèder à la salle des archives.  
Il passa une journée entière avant de dénicher une vraie piste.  
Xénophilius Lovegood avait une fille du nom de Luna et vivait à la campagnes près de Southamptons.

Il transplana directement.  
Il passa plusieurs heures à retourner toute la campagne alentour avant de trouver enfin la maison qu'il cherchait.  
Pas de doute, il s'agissait d'une maison de Sorcier.  
Il se dépêcha donc jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et donna trois grand coup, impatient de savoir si le fils de son meilleur ami était retenu ici.  
Ce fut une jeune femme absolument magnifique qui lui ouvrit.  
Elle était relativement petite, pourvu de formes harmonieuses.  
Mais lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux ambrés dans sont regard à elle, le monde arrêta de tourner et il manqua facilement un ou deux battements de cœur.  
La jeune femme sembla le détailler des pieds à la tête, dans ses vêtements usés, avec son teint maladif, il y a avait dans son regard une profonde tristesse, comme un poids à son âme, mais l'homme, semblait avant tout inquiet.

\- Harry Potter est ici ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à sortir sa baguette, paniquant la jeune femme qui sorti elle aussi sa baguette et le mis en garde.

\- Qui êtes vous ?! Cria-t-elle en le menaçant, voulant à tout prit protéger le petit garçon.

L'homme leva les mains en signe de paix, cherchant du regard derrière la jeune femme si un enfant s'y trouvait.

\- Répondez ! Ordonna-t-elle durement. Ce à quoi son interlocuteur répondit, Je suis Remus Lupin, j'étais un ami de Jam.. Elle le coupa d'un ''je sais'' d'une voix sèche.

-Comment savez-vous pour Harry ?! Questionna-t-elle toujours aussi menaçante, faisant entrer le sorcier en le maintenant toujours bien en joue.

Ce dernier sorti une lettre de sa poche, et la jeune femme se dit qu'Harry n'avait quand même pas pu être si bête, si ?  
C'est alors que Sirius apparu, sa baguette bien en évidence, Harry, Luna et Hermione sur les talons.

-Remus?! Demanda le jeune Black, surpris et enthousiaste.

Mais sans que personne ne l'eut vu venir, le-dît Remus se jeta sur son ancien meilleur ami, cherchant à le frapper encore et encore.

-Sale traître ! Tu vas payer ce que tu as fais à James et Lily ! Je vais te tuer !

Alors que l'altercation devenait vraiment plus violente et qu'Abigail était pétrifiée, Luna se mit à crier. Un crie tellement strident que la vitre la plus proche explosa, et que les deux hommes cessèrent leur combat.  
Après ce cri, la jeune fille tomba à genoux et Harry se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Cessez de vous battre.. Supplia le petit Harry alors que sa Luna pleurait.

Parmi tout les enfants du monde, Luna devait de loin être la plus douce et la plus pacifiste que le monde ait connu, aussi son cri de détresse à en fendre l'âme, avait ôté des adultes la moindre belligérance dans leur esprit.  
C'était là le don de Luna, celui de l'apaisement total.  
Mais même apaisé, l'esprit de Remus tournait à plein régime. Des interrogations fusaient dans son esprit aussi rapides que les battements d'aile d'un milliers de colombe.

\- J'exige des explications Patmol. Et je te préviens, un seul mot de travers, un seul mensonge, et crois moi je saurais si tu me mens, et j'envoie de suite un patronus à Albus.

Sirius soupira, et se redressa. Abigail prit Luna dans ses bras pour la consoler, et Harry s'accrocha à son pull, craignant à nouveau que cet inconnu se jette sur son Parrain.  
Remus, quand à lui, scrutait la moindre trace de mauvais traitement chez Harry, mais il n'en vit aucune si ce n'est la peine d'avoir vu la petite fille pleurer. Il suivit Sirius dans le salon et vit les trois enfants s'asseoir sur le canapé, aussi il prit place sur un fauteuil duquel il pouvait voir à la fois les enfants et ce traître de Patmol.

\- Tout d'abord, Lunard, sache que je n'étais pas le Gardien des Secrets de James et Lily. Je les aimais et tu le sais... Comment aurais-je pu faire cela à mon frère ? Il posa la question en plongeant son regard dans les yeux ambrés du lycanthrope, la voix sèche, presque éteinte, semblable à l'agonie d'un animal blessé.

Abigail estima qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre la suite et posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Sirius, faisant grogner le loup à l'intérieur de Remus.

\- Siri, laisse, je vais parler. Dit-elle doucement, avant de prendre le relaie. Nous étions justement en train d'expliquer aux enfants ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là..

Sache donc qu'Albus Dumbledore avait insisté pour confier le rôle de Gardien du Secret à Peter, estimant que Sirius était un choix trop évident, et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un tel membre de l'Ordre, sachant que Sirius aurait pu mourir plutôt que de révéler son secret.  
Cette nuit-là, Sirius est arrivé trop tard, mais assez tôt pour savoir que Dumbledore comptait confier Harry à la sœur de Lily. Et pour l'avoir rencontré, cette femme n'aurait jamais su bien traiter notre Harry.  
Alors que Dumbledore avait laissé le petit dans des couvertures avec une simple lettre, Sirius récupéra le petit et vint se cacher dans la maison d'en face qui lui semblait vide.  
Il s'agissait de la maison de feu mon père. Olivier Tanner étant mort au combat, je dû retourner là bas seule, et c'est comme cela que nous avons fais connaissance et que Siri m'a impliqué dans toute cette histoire. J'avais 16 ans. Et je ne regrette cela pour rien au monde.  
Ma Tante, qui devait devenir ma tutrice, nous a envoyé ici avec pour mission de protéger Harry, et elle a disparu.  
Depuis pendant 5 ans, Sirius a recherché Peter afin de prouver son innocence, mais cette enflure n'a jamais repointé le bout de son museau.  
Nous avions fait en sorte d'en cacher le moins possible à Harry, surtout à propos de Lily et James.  
Je suppose que c'est comme cela qu'il a sû que tu existais Remus. Se permit-elle de rajouter avec un petit sourire aux enfants.  
Mais libre à toi de nous croire, après tout, je ne peux prouver ce que nous avançons, surtout si tu es du côté de Dumbledore.

Remus lui assimilait ces révélations. Une part de lui en voulait à Sirius de l'avoir tenu éloigné si longtemps, mais une autre fut soulagé d'apprendre que son meilleur ami n'avait rien fait de mal, si e n'est donner sa liberté pour protéger le fils de Cornedrue.  
Il ne sut quoi dire, dans sa tête tout se bousculait.

\- Je vous soutiendrais. Dit-il simplement. A l'unique conditions que je puisse faire partie de la vie d'Harry.

Abigail sourit,  
\- C'est à lui d'en décider, ça.

* * *

Chapitre plus long comme promis !

J'espère que vous avez apprécier, même si je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	10. Chapitre 9 Des péripéties, et un chat

Chers ami(e)s bonsoir !

Je vous ai manqué ?  
Je vais pas tarder à déménager donc les publications vont peut-être s'espacer, mais je reste à votre entière disposition si des questions se manifestent.

J'ai pas du tout aimé écrire ce chapitre mais il le fallait pour engranger la suite. Il faut parfois faire des chapitres passerelles, et celui là doit bien être un des pires.

Mais si vous parvenez à vous en contentez, la suite devrait vraiment énormément vous plaire !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

Des péripéties, un chat, et des amis

Depuis que Remus avait découvert la planque d'Harry et Sirius, il se rendait sur place aussi souvent que son travail à la mine le permettait.  
Oh bien sûr il était tout simplement ravi de pouvoir voir les voir, mais il venait aussi pour voir Abigail dont il s'était épris au premier coup d'œil.  
Cette jeune femme n'avait de cesse de le surprendre. Elle était douce, gentille, très intelligente, mais appréciait aussi les plaisanteries immatures de Sirius, et n'hésitait pas à se mettre à son niveau pour jouer avec Harry et Luna.  
Aussi ce jour-là, Remus arriva chez les Lovegood beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, s'attendant à ce qu'Harry et Luna soient à l'école, Xénophilius au Chicaneur et Sirius en train de dormir.  
Non pas que le lycanthrope était quelqu'un de manipulateur, mais il avait très envie de pouvoir passer un moment seul avec l'élue de son cœur, et éventuellement de se rapprocher d'elle.  
Après tout il n'était qu'un homme.. Et sa jalousie envers la relation ambiguë qu'entretenaient Sirius et Abi, l'empêchait d'agir comme bon lui semblait en sa présence.

Lorsqu'Abigail lui eut ouvert la porte, c'est avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé qu'il accueilli l'invitation de la jeune femme à prendre le thé à deux.  
Installés dans le salon, les deux adultes discutaient de tout et de rien, blaguant et riant timidement. Comme deux adolescents amoureux apprenant à s'apprivoiser.

-As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Finit par demander le Lycanthrope, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre la jeune fille qui laissa tomber sa tasse, la brisant sur le sol.

Elle rougit confuse et balbutia des excuses avant de se lever pour réparer la tasse d'un coup de baguette.  
Mais un rire, plus proche de l'aboiement d'ailleurs, se fit entendre.  
Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent et virent le grand Sirius Black, visiblement présent depuis quelques minutes déjà, se fendre la poire les larmes aux yeux.

-Dé.. désolé... Mais... Hahaha... Vous êtes tordant les tourtereaux... On dirait des premières années...

Et pendant que l'animagus se foutait allégrement de leurs gueule, Abigail et Remus, bien que cramoisie de gêne, décidèrent d'attaquer Sirius qui avait osé se moquer d'eux.  
S'en suivit une mémorable bataille de chatouille.e visite de Remus

blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Certains vous dirons que les chats sont trop idiot pour penser.  
C'est absolument faux.  
Noctali, petit chat noir de son état, était tout à fait conscient de ce qui l'entourait, et des personnes qu'il côtoyait.  
Il savait par exemple que le petit garçon aux cheveux noir s'occupait beaucoup de lui. Qu'il n'aimait pas trop l'homme qui sentait le chien, et que la femme qui buvait tout les jours sont thé avec lui sur les genoux était absolument adorable.  
Mais la personne qui intriguait le plus Noctali, et qu'il préférait d'ailleurs, c'était la petite fille blonde qui venait régulièrement lui parler lorsqu'il était seul dans son coin.  
Elle parlait toujours très calmement, d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.  
Et surtout elle ne venait pas l'embêter à coup de caresse brusque, ou de nourritures pour chat infecte.  
Elle se contentait de venir à côté de lui et de raconter ce qu'elle avait vu dans les nuages le matin même, ou bien ce qu'elle pensait de tout et de rien.  
Noctali l'appréciait car elle dégageait une aura paisible, et qu'elle semblait incarner la douceur dans cette maison de fous agités.

blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Un peu plus tard, dans une chambre ressemblant plus à un labo du parfait petit chimiste, deux rouquins absolument identique semblaient comploter contre la terre entière, chuchotant aussi bas qu'ils le pouvaient.

\- Oui mais il reste le plus grand Sorcier depuis Merlin ! Murmura l'un des deux.

\- Certes, mais je ne le sens pas, il est trop louche.. Répondit l'autre..

\- C'est vrai que c'est louche qu'il n'ait jamais rien fait de mal, hein Freddy ?!

\- Ouaip Georgie c'est tout à fait ça ! Je le sens pas ce lustique.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, Mam's et Pap's sont avec lui..

\- On a qu'a devenir des supers espions anti Papy Citron ?

\- Pour le compte de qui ? C'est pas marrant si on a pas d'organisation secrète ni rien..

\- Pour la Reine ! Répondit tout simplement Fred Weasley, satisfait de sa réponse, sans se douter que son grand frère Charlie écoutait leur discussion à la porte avec un grand sourire.

Merlin Merci, toute sa famille n'était pas sous la coupe du Professeur Dumbledore. Même si son seul soutient dans sa famille était ces deux têtes brûlées, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours partir en Roumanie et agir en Angleterre malgré tout.  
Aussi il décida de prolonger leur petite histoire et se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre pour écrire une lettre.  
Une fois sa lettre écrite il la glissa sous la porte des jumeaux, non sans marqué l'enveloppe d'un cachet de cire représentant la Couronne d'Angleterre.  
Ses frères n'étaient pas dupes, mais qui soupçonneraient deux gamins turbulents prétendant oeuvrer pour la reine d'Angleterre ?!


	11. Chapitre 10 des révélations

Bonjour !

Désolée encore d'avoir ralenti le rythme de publication, mais on fait comme on peut :)  
J'espère que vous apprécierait ce chapitre. J'avais tout d'abord prévu de faire un immense chapitre, mais mon sadisme fait que je vais le diviser en deux chapitres 8D

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

Des révélations

Ce soir là, Albus avait décidé d'opter pour une robe bleu nuit couverte d'étoiles et de lunes brodés en fils d'argent, s'inspirant de l'image que les moldus se faisait du Grand Merlin.

Ses yeux bleu pétillants ne trahissaient en rien sa fureur et sa soif de pouvoir, alors qu'il se tenait face à une assemblée de ses plus fidèles partisans.

\- Mes chers amis, commença le vieil homme de façon énigmatique, nous sommes ici afin de parler du Survivant, comme vous devez vous en douter.

Les Sorciers présent acquiescèrent d'un même geste.

Dumbledore laissa donc régner un long silence, savourant la soumission de ses interlocuteurs, flattant son égo comme jamais.

Oh certes il avait dû renoncer à une grande partie de son divin plan, mais le Sorcier ridiculement affabulé était convaincu que rien ne pourrait plus jamais contrarier son plan machiavélique.

\- Notre Sauveur rentrera a Pouldard cette année, et il nous faut le protéger et pour cela, nous devrions le maintenir sous notre coupe.

Il faudra faire preuve de subtilité, afin d'asseoir sa vigilance pour le plus grand bien. Ce garçon ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains, il est voué à de grandes choses.

Je vais personnellement veiller à ce qu'il prenne connaissance de notre monde, et qu'il rentre dans notre vénérable école dans les meilleures conditions.

Voyant que l'assemblée n'avait visiblement rien à redire, Albus poursuivit.

-Molly, Arthur, vous êtes à mes yeux le meilleur exemple de la famille sorcière unie, Harry a grandit comme un orphelin, seul, il lui faudra se faire des amis, et votre fils Ronald pourrait tout à fait être un ami du petit Harry. Ce qui permettrait qu'il puisse trouver en votre famille le refuge idéal.

Cela vous irait ?

Les Weasleys approuvèrent chaleureusement, sachant parfaitement l'honneur que serait d'accueillir le Survivant chez eux, et le prestige que pourrait apporter une amitiée avec lui à leur bon à rien de fils cadet.

Remus lui, qui était présent au fond de la salle, s'offusqua mentalement de la façon dont l'homme qu'il respectait malgré tout tentait allégrement de contrôler la vie de celui qu'il considérait comme son neveux.

Il continua d'écouter, point par point, les divers rôles que Dumbledore distribuait aux personnes présentes.

Lorsque son tour vint il serra la mâchoire autant que possible.

-Oh vous Remus, vous êtes probablement son dernier liens avec James et Lily, puisque Sirius n'est pas réapparu depuis bientôt 10 ans. Si vous pouviez vous mettre de côté au début de la scolarité de Harry, cela permettrait que vous puissiez être une attache supplémentaire à Harry pour notre cause si lors de son adolescence il souhaitait s'écarter de la voie du bien.

Le Lycanthrope resta sans-voix et le vieil Homme dû prendre cela pour une approbation.

Autant Remus avait respecté Dumbledore comme un mentor, ce dernier lui avait après tout assuré une scolarité à peu près normal.  
Il lui avait certes menti par omission en sachant où se trouvaient Harry et Sirius, mais il avait culpabilisé chaque fois qu'il voyait ce Sorcier qu'il admirait. Mais là, il serait incapable de lui accorder une once de confiance.  
Jamais de sa vie il ne se serait douter que cet homme pouvait être d'une telle bassesse.  
Aussi il prit la décision qu'une fois la réunion finit, il se ferait une joie d'aller conter chaque paroles du saligaud mal-léché qui osait prétendre œuvrer pour le plus grand bien, à Sirius et Abigail.

Il regretta même de ne pas les avoir cru plus tôt lorsqu'ils lui avaient confié leurs doutent.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la fin des cours.  
Harry, Hermione et Luna passaient leurs après-midi à jouer dehors aux sorciers, simulant des batailles avec les sorts qu'ils découvraient lors de leurs nuits passés à lire de vieux grimoires trouvés dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Xénophilius.

Sirius pouvait quant à lui passer tout son temps à observer l'insouciance de ces enfants qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille.

Ils lui rappelait l'innocence et la candeur des moments passés avec son frère Regulus, mais ça, il se gardait bien de le dire à quiconque.

Abigail, elle, travaillait de nouveau sur une thèse de biologie, visant à découvrir l'origine de la magie dans les cellules humaines.

Et le reste du temps, elle le passait en compagnie d'un Remus heureux comme jamais aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait plus ou moins secrètement.

L'Ete s'annonçait donc sous son meilleur jour, ponctué par des virés avec Xénophilius Lovegood qui souhaitait les ouvrir à son fantasque monde, les rires sucré de Luna et quelques disputes orageuses au sujet de la scolarité d'Harry.

Ce jour-là, Abigail décida qu'il était temps pour Harry et Hermione de se rendre pour la première fois dans le monde magique.

Oh bien sûr l'expédition était prévue depuis bien longtemps, mais la lettre de Poudlard d'Hermione était arrivée depuis deux jours déjà et les enfants n'avaient de cesse de la harceler pour aller chercher leurs fournitures.

Aussi, c'est après que le visage d'Harry eut été complètement métamorphosé, et les parents d'Hermione prêts à partir, qu'ils se mirent en route pour la première fois dans le très célèbre Magicobus.

Harry s'émerveilla de ce véhicule atypique, mais déchanta vite lorsque l'engin se mit en route.

La découverte de l'allée marchande en revanche fut pour eux le plus bel endroit du monde.

Des sorciers en robe noire se dépêchaient de tout les côtés, les façades des magasins étaient de couleurs pétaradantes et leurs contenus fascinaient au plus haut point les deux futurs poudlarien.

Si bien d'ailleurs qu'il fut difficile aux trois adultes de les contenir pour récupérer leurs fournitures. Perdant Hermione et Harry dans la grande Librairie chez Fleury et Bott, puis les regardants courir, impuissants, jusqu'au magasin de sucrerie.

Ils réussirent même à obtenir une glace de chez Farantôme. Et Hermione eut une magnifique Chouette qu'elle nomma Yael.

C'est exténués que les adultes emmenèrent leurs boules d'énergie sur pattes chez le fabricant de baguette Ollivander.

Hermione fut la première à se présenter.  
Et le vieux fabricants de baguette fit d'innombrables mesures à la petite fille avant de lui faire essayer un certains nombre de baguettes, détruisant au passage une bonne partie des étagères du magasin.

Quand vint le tour d'Harry, Abigail leva le charme qui couvrait son visage et Ollivander écarquilla les yeux de stupeurs.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt... Vous venez vous enquérir de votre baguette ?

Le jeune garçon hocha fébrilement la tête alors que le vieil homme commença a marmoner dans sa barbe, et commença à faire les mesures.

\- Je me rappelle encore du jour où votre mère est venue dans mon magasin... Murmura-t-il alors qu'il fouillait désormais pour trouver une baguette.

Ce qu'il dit par la suite, Harry n'en eut aucune idée, il était obnibulé par la baguette que le sorcier lui avait placé entre les mains.  
Elle dégageait une chaleur rassurante, et il se sentait absolument lié à cette baguette.

\- Étrange.. Vraiment étrange...

-Qu'est ce qui est donc si étrange Monsieur ? Coupa Abigail de façon sèche, exaspéré par les manières mystérieuses du fabriquant de baguette.

Ollivander s'offusqua du ton que cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas venait d'employer, aussi il abréga.

\- Il s'agit d'une combinaison absolument originale, elle traîne dans mon magasin depuis tellement d'année.. 22,2cm ébène et crin de sombral... Jamais je n'en ai vendu de similaire..

15 gallions. Finit-il sèchement a son tour en quémandant son dû à la Canadienne.

Une fois la baguette réglée, Abigail entraîna le petit groupe vers un imposant bâtiment blanc immaculé, remplit de petites créatures hideuses et absolument antipathiques aux yeux des deux enfants.


	12. Chapitre 11 Gringotts

Bonsoir !

Alors voilà, j'étais assez motivée donc voici le chapitre 11 !

Pardonnez mes nombreuses fautes mais je ne suis qu'une simple idiote qui désire ardemment écrire ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête.  
J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas trop quand à la lecture du texte !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

Gringotts : Banque du Monde Magique

Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans l'imposant bâtiment, Abigail les prévint qu'elle souhaitait accompagner Harry dans sa voûte familiale.  
Après tout, il était important qu'Harry puisse prendre un peu d'argent de poche avant de rentrer à Poudlard, et qu'il puisse avoir une idée de l'étendue du patrimoine des Potter dont il était le seul héritier.  
Elle s'excusa donc auprès des Granger en leur proposant d'en profiter pour découvrir un peu plus les merveilles du monde magique.  
Ces derniers semblèrent compréhensif à l'exception d'Hermione qui ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner de son meilleur ami dans ce monde qu'elle connaissait à peine. Mais ses parents lui prirent la main et lui proposèrent de partir à la recherche d'une autre librairie, ou d'une bibliothèque où elle pourrait venir emprunter des livres pour les vacances.  
Abi et Harry regardèrent la petite famille se perdre dans la foule avant de rejoindre un guichet, où un Gobelin les détailla longuement du regard, laissant s'installer un silence des plus inconfortable.

La Banque était un batiment à la fois très ancien d'apparence, mais aux airs de neuf. Les Guichets étaient disposés en U, fait de bois massif et sculpté. Au bout de la pièce, au milieu des guichets qui semblaient beaucoup plus richement paré que ceux des côtés, se trouvait une porte qui semblait s'enfoncer dans des galeries, par laquelle des Gobelins et Sorciers allaient et venaient.  
Harry nota rapidement que les Sorciers qui revenaient semblaient beaucoup plus pâles que ceux qui rentraient, ce qui le fit s'interroger sur ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans ces intrigantes galeries.  
Quand le Gobelin daigna leur adresser la parole, coupant Harry dans son observation, il le fit d'une voix lente et dédaigneuse.

-C'est pour quoi ? Questionna-t-il en les toisant.

Abigail soupira et prit la main d'Harry, avant de poser sur le comptoir une clef qu'elle avait sortie de sa poche quelques minutes auparavant.  
Le Gobelin se pencha par dessus son guichet et fixa Harry dans les yeux ce qui fit déglutir le petit garçon, puis il se rassit soudainement et se saisit de la clef pour l'étudier sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Voûte Potter, il s'agit de l'Héritier j'imagine. Grommela-t-il. Enregistrement Baguette ! Lança-t-il ensuite en tendant ses doigts crochus.  
Harry, timidement, y déposa sa toute nouvelle baguette et le Gobelin la glissa dans un espèce de boîtier en pierre avant de la rendre sans plus de formalités.

Le guichetier sauta ensuite de son siège et leur fit signe de se rendre au bout de la pièce, vers ce qu'Harry avait identifié comme une espèce de réseaux de galeries souterraines, et il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu s'en rapprocher plus.

Il montra ce qui ressemblait à une accréditation à un espèce de wagonnet, avant de leur dire sèchement de prendre place. Harry était aux anges, il avait vu la première fois ce genre de wagonnet l'an dernier lorsque Sirius l'avait invité à la fête foraine pour son anniversaire, et autant dire qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui allait suivre, même si l'air passablement angoissé d'Abigail aurait pu le mettre sur la voie.  
Le wagonnet se mit donc en route, aussi vite que possible, se cognant aux rails, tournant brusquement, chutant et freinant subitement par moment.  
Puis il stoppa nette devant une immense porte en métal, sculpté, sur laquelle l'emblème de la famille Potter trônait fièrement.  
Devant cette immense porte, le Gobelin s'arrêta, posa sa main, celle de Harry et rentra la clef.  
Puis le coffre s'ouvrit sur une pièce immense remplit de coffres, de montagnes de pièces, d'or notamment, mais aussi d'argent et de bronze. Harry était émerveillé, et Abigail, qui avait plusieurs fois accompagné Sirius dans son coffre sourit en constatant que la salle du coffre des Potter était légèrement plus grande que celle des Black. Mais ça elle se garderait bien de le faire remarquer à son meilleur ami.

Par curiosité, elle se rendit dans une des alcôves du coffre, où se trouvait un registre de tout les mouvements d'argent.  
Le livre était assez volumineux, mais absolument pas poussiéreux. Ce genre de système magique permettait aux familles sorcières d'inscrire par exemple des ''virements'' réguliers, ou d'avoir une idée précise du contenu du coffre et de ce qui pouvait bien en sortir.  
Cependant, ce qu'elle lu la fit blêmir considérablement.  
D'un tempérament plutôt calme et réfléchi, contrairement à avant, elle prit énormément sur elle pour garder son sang froid.

\- Gobelin ! Appela-t-elle d'un ton glacial, j'exige de voir le responsable de la fortune Potter. Maintenant !

Le Gobelin ne cilla pas et sorti du coffre afin d'aller chercher le Trésorier en Chef.  
Harry la rejoins en vitesse, et la questionna du regard.  
Elle lui sourit tendrement même si ses yeux trahissait une confusion extrême.  
Lorsque le responsable du compte entra a son tour dans le coffre, elle prit un masque froid et attendit patiemment que le Gobelin s'approche d'elle.

\- Mr. Ragnok pour vous servir Milady, Milord, se présenta-t-il avec une révérence rigide.

\- Nous exigeons des réponses, Mr. Ragnok. Qui a autorisé les virements à Mrs. Dursley depuis le compte Potter !?

Le Gobelin chaussa ses petites lunettes et se pencha sur le registre, et soupirant il répondit :

\- Le Directeur du Mangemagot à fait saisir le testament des Potter et l'a scellé. Il a de suite exigé la tutelle du jeune Lord Potter et sa tutelle financière. Nous n'avons rien pu faire avec l'appuie du Ministère à ses côtés Milady.

Le plus étrange pour Abigail fut de constater la sincérité du Gobelin qui laissait échapper un sentiment de dégoût envers cette crapule d'Albus Dumbledore.  
Elle détailla le Gobelin, dans son tailleur, qui semblait fatigué, et décida de s'adoucir un minimum au vu de la coopération de ce dernier.

\- Mr. Dumbledore nous a ensuite réclamé un virement mensuel de 2000 Gallions à Mrs. Dursley, depuis 10 ans, et un autre de 10 000 Gallions chaque mois aussi pour son compte personnel. Il s'agit d'une fraude que le Mangemagot a approuvé, pensant le jeune Harry sous sa garde.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas Monsieur, Harry Potter est actuellement sous ma tutelle. Il aura onze ans à la fin de ce mois et pourra donc récupérer son titre de Lord et contrer les agissements de ce vieux fou. Dit-elle passablement énervée.

\- Il y a plus simple, assura le Gobelin sur un ton conspirateur, si nous vous reconnaissons comme son tuteur à ce jour vous pourrez tout à fait agir comme tel sans que le ministère n'en soit effectivement informé. Nous avons autorité sur ce genre d'affaire vis à vis des héritages, il nous suffit juste un serment sorcier attestant la présence du jeune homme depuis au minima 7 années, ainsi qu'un témoin.

La jeune femme sourit à pleine dents, un regard mauvais traversant ses beaux yeux. Harry lui n'en menait pas large, Abigail et Sirius n'étaient pas officiellement ses tuteurs ?  
Qui était cet énergumène sans foi ni loi qui avait osé profané l'héritage de ses parents ?!

Alors qu'ils sortirent du coffre, Abigail prit rendez-vous avec Mr. Ragnok pour le lendemain où ils procéderaient à la reconnaissance de tutelle.  
Sur le chemin, Harry ne comprit pas tout, mais il lui sembla que Abi et le Gobelin parlaient d'effectuer des poursuites contre Dumbledore et le Mangemagot.

Ils sortirent enfin de la Banque et Abigail était définitivement partagé entre le soulagement et une colère noire. Ce n'est que lorsu'ils retrouvèrent les Granger qu'elle retrouva son comportement habituel, suite à quoi ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux, avec des ressenties pour le moins différents de cette excursion dans le Monde Magique Anglais.

* * *

Je ne mord pas donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis que ce soit par rapport au texte ou à l'histoire !

Bonne soirée !


	13. Chapitre 12 Quelle raclure !

Bonjour !

Désolée de ne pas avoir publié depuis longtemps, mais je compte bien me rattraper.

Quelques réponses aux commentaires, ce que je n'ai pas non plus fait depuis longtemps,

Effectivement j'ai changé la baguette d'Harry, avant tout parce que je pars du principe que la baguette se lie en fonction du caractère du Sorcier, et de ce qu'il va être amené à accomplir.  
Ici il ne s'agit pas d'un Harry perdu dans ce monde, souffrant d'une enfance malheureuse et souhaitant avant tout repartit à zéro, sans attaches, si ce n'est de l'espoir.  
Harry est beaucoup plus heureux, épanoui, et même si il s'émerveille de ce monde qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment, il a déjà des amis et une famille pour qui il souhaite se montrer digne. Il sait quasiment tout et n'auras pas besoin de l'avantage que lui confère son autre baguette, il a des gens qui l'aiment derrière et devant lui.

Puis, sa baguette habituelle est la jumelle de celle de Voldoudou, mais elle n'a aucun liens avec la connexion qui les lie. Elle sert juste de bouclier à Harry lors de leurs affrontement.  
J'ai estimé que ce détail (pas un petit détail pour autant) pouvait être changé car cela ne change pas non plus le fait que Harry a une part de Voldemort en lui. Et qu'il y aura bien assez de similitudes entre eux;) mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus pour le moment.

Oui, Remus réalise peu à peu la situation de ses amis. Bien que Dumbledore soit pour lui une figure du Bien, après tout, il a aidé Remus a affronté sa lycanthropie sans l'afficher, il a créé l'Ordre du Phénix, et il a combattu Grinderwald, sans parler du fait qu'il soit socialement accepté comme étant un homme foncièrement bon.. Il comprend néanmoins que cet homme est loin d'être tout blanc.  
Puis c'est Remus, sa loyauté envers ceux qu'il aime est surnaturelle, plus que son admiration envers tel ou tel mentor.

Même si il est dur de passer outre une quasi-décénnie sans nouvelles d'un amis qui avait tout bonnement disparu des radars après une supposée trahison..

Bon sur ce,

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

Une fois rentrée chez les Lovegood, Harry fut sans préavis envoyé dans sa chambre, alors qu'Abigail dépêchait Sirius, Remus et Xénophilius de venir la rejoindre.

Le petit garçon restait muet, tentant de comprendre les tenant et les aboutissant de ce que lui avait expliqué le Gobelin.  
Albus Dumbledore était le directeur de Poudlard.. Nombre de fois Harry était tombé sur la carte magique du vieil homme en mangeant des chocogrenouilles, et il n'avait pas l'air d'autre chose qu'un vieil homme bienveillant.  
Il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait appris à l'école sur la propagande en tant de guerre, par des dictateurs ou des hommes ayant soif de pouvoir et de sang.  
Albus Dumbledore se rangeait désormais dans cette catégorie de personne, capable de faire de la propagande jusque dans les sucreries les plus populaires du Royaume-Unis.

Il comptait aussi demander à Hermione si cette dernière pouvait lui prêter un ou deux livres sur la propagande. Après tout si le vieil homme était directeur d'une école, il pouvait manipuler toute la jeunesse sorcière générations après générations, et une contre propagande serait envisageable..

Du haut de ses 11 ans, Harry peinait malgré tout à réalisé l'ampleur de ce que ce détournement de fond signifiait, il comprenait surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un vol.

Mais Abigail, elle, avait saisit toute la complexité de la manœuvre, et entendait bien réclamer réparation, par le sang même si il le fallait.

\- Coucou mon Abilouette, s'exclama Sirius en faisant une courbette ridicule sans voir venir la discussion importante qui s'annonçait. Là où Remus vit de suite l'air glacial de la jeune femme, et ou Xénophilius fit face avec son sérieux habituel (qui disparaissait pourtant lorsqu'on parlait de créatures supposément existante, ou de sa fille adorée).

Abigail les fit s'asseoir, fermant au passage le caquet à Sirius, avant de leur expliquer la situation en long en large et en travers.

L'animagus canidé, vit son visage devenir aussi sombre que celui d'un tueur sanguinaire, et sa peau, d'ordinaire très pâle, semblait devenir translucide aux niveaux des jointures de ses doigts tant il serait les poings.  
Du côté du lycanthrope, un air de rage et d'incompréhension déformait son visage, faisant briller ses yeux d'une lueur bestial.  
Comment un être aussi machiavélique et pourri avait pu non seulement traîner dans la boue le sacrifice de deux de ses meilleurs amis, outrepasser la protection de leur fils, et piller allégrement leurs famille sans même le cacher plus que de raisons.

Xénophilius, lui était hors de lui, et réfléchissait à tout allure comment ils pourraient retourner la situation à leur avantage.  
Après tout, on ne peut s'en prendre comme cela à un homme aussi abject qu'influent.

Sirius proposa rapidement d'aller casser la gueule à ce ''putain de vieux merdeux'', il fallut qu'Abigail le retienne.  
Remus lui ne pipait mot, au fur et à mesure qu'ils élaboraient un plan d'attaque.

De son côté Harry Potter s'était enfermé dans sa chambre comme demandé, et bien qu'il la partage avec sa petite sœur de cœur, il l'avait prié d'aller jouer ou lire ailleurs, d'un air vide.  
Luna inquiète avait néanmoins [#VOLDEMORT, désolée c'est venu tout seul] accepté, laissant le garçon dans ses pensées. Mais fatigué de cette journée, il s'endormit rapidement, souriant en pensant qu'avant-tout, il allait bientôt rentrer à Poudlard.

Lorsque Abigail vint le chercher pour dîner, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi en voyant le garçon qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère dormir paisiblement. Intérieurement elle se fit la promesse de faire de son mieux pour le protéger, et reparti, non sans murmurer une bonne nuit remplit d'affection.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Quelques semaines étaient passé, et la maisonnée était en effervescence.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, loin d'être aussi matinal que d'habitude, les trois adultes s'étaient affairé à préparer à Harry l'une des plus belle fête d'anniversaire qui lui ai été donné.

Sirius devait emmené les enfants, comprenant Harry, Luna, et leurs invités, dans un zoo, puis regarder un match de rugby Angleterre – Pays de Galles.  
Autant dire que la journée prévoyait d'être longue, mais promettait d'être de loin une des meilleure journée de l'été.

* * *

Chapitre court mais je l'avais commencé il y a longtemps et je n'ai pas eu la foi de le finir.

Promis le prochain sera long et aussi riche qu'un malefoy, en rebondissement !


	14. Chapitre 13 les non dits

Bonjour ! Voilà comme promis un chapitre un tantinet plus long, j'espère que vous apprécierai.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 13

Les non-dits

L'anniversaire d'Harry avait été une vraie réussite ! Jamais il ne s'était autant amusé, il avait été tellement heureux de partager ces instants avec sa sœur de cœur et sa meilleure amie, et il fallait bien dire que les efforts de Sirius pour rendre ces instants inoubliables avaient portés leurs fruits !

Ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'est que le 24 juillet, soit une semaine avant son anniversaire, il avait reçu sa lettre de pouldard.  
Autant dire que si il l'avait su, cela aurait rendu moins magique le dîner qui avait suivi sa journée d'anniversaire.

Rentré du match de rugby, il avait trouvé Abigail et Xénophilius affairé dans la cuisine à préparer un somptueux repas, mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris, fut de trouver une pile de livres et d'équipements divers sur la table du petit salon.  
Pas stupide, le jeune garçon avait compris qu'il s'agissait là des fournitures scolaires pour sa première année, aussi il sauta au plafond en découvrant sa malle toute neuve, avec sortilège d'extensions, ainsi que ses nombreuses robes de sorciers, et une collection d'ouvrage qui fit pâlir d'envie la petite Hermione.

Il en voulu néanmoins à sa grande sœur de cœur de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec lui chercher ses fournitures scolaires. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une journée au chemin de traverse à côté de la folle journée qu'il venait de passer aux côtés de ses amis ?

Il sautillait désormais de joie dans toute la maison alors que les autres s'occupaient de dresser la table.  
Sirius lui, le regardait avec une pointe d'amusement non-dissimulé dans le regard. Ô combien Harry pouvait lui rappeler son père, ou même lui, à exprimer ainsi sa joie.

Il fallait bien mettre insuffler un peu de joies dans la maisonnées, parce que les esprits étaient pour le moins tourmentés.

Depuis la découverte des malversations de Dumbledore, Abigail, Sirius, Remus et Xénophilius se retrouvait aussi souvent que possible pour comploter à voix basse dans la cuisine.  
Il fallait agir prudemment, et efficacement, ils le savaient. Mais que faire face à un homme qui avait toute la population sorcière d'Angleterre avec lui ? Sans bien sûr afficher Harry, ni le mettre en avant.

Après maintes et houleuses discussion, il avait été décidé que lors du dîner d'anniversaire d'Harry, ils annonceraient la version définitive de leur plan au petit garçon, préférant mettre à l'écart Luna et Hermione qui n'étaient pas directement concernée.

Aussi lorsque vint le moment de passer à table, Abigail écouta d'une oreille de récit enthousiaste d'Harry qui narrait avec un grand sourire sa superbe journée.

Lorsque le repas fut finit, elle jeta un regard entendu aux trois hommes et appela Harry à venir discuter avec elle dans le jardin.

Le soleil couchant caressait les collines s'étalant sous leurs yeux, et une brise fraîche cassait la lourdeur du temps estival.

-Harry, tu te rappelles notre visite à Gringotts ? Ce que le Gobelin a dit ? Demanda-t-elle en couvant son petit protégé du regard.

Ce dernier la regardait intrigué, et répondit en hochant la tête à l'affirmative.

\- Tu sais que je me suis opposée à ton entrée à Poudlard, commença-t-elle, et même si tu y vas, j'aimerais que tu prennes pleinement conscience que te rendre dans cet école va t'exposer à de nombreux danger. Tes faits et gestes seront épiés, par tout le monde. Là bas tu ne seras pas Harry, mais tu seras ''Celui-qui-a-survecu'' et ce va être lourd à porter.  
Beaucoup de petits sorciers te voueront une admiration plutôt gênante, et d'autres te jalouseront. Mais ce n'est pas tout, le mit-elle en garde, certains sorciers, même enfants, voudront te manipuler, et se servir de ton nom pour eux-même s'en faire un.  
Même parmis les gens les plus respectables.

Tu comprends Harry ?

-Comme Mr. Dumbledore, qui vole l'argent de mes parents ? Demanda le garçon, faisant grincer des dents la canadienne.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs ce dernier essayera probablement de te manipuler de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Il te mettra sans doute en danger, alors il est important que quoi qu'il se passe tu ne joues jamais son jeu. Tu n'es pas un héro parce que quand tu avais un ans tu as survécu à un sort Harry, tu es mon héro, car tu es brave, et redoutablement intelligent.  
Mais cela ne doit pas t'encourager à jouer aux plus malins ou au Gryffondor dès que l'occasion se présentera. Il faut que tu fasses attention Harry, beaucoup de gens te veulent mort et feront tout pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles.

Le petit garçon acquiesça et Abigail lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Je te promet Abi, je ne jouerais pas aux héros, je ferais attention à tout.

Abigail soupira et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant Harry, et je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

\- Moi aussi Abi, murmura-t-il dans la chevelure de sa grande sœur de cœur en profitant de l'étreinte.

La conversation fut close par cette étreinte, et Remus entra dans la pièce, et sourit en les voyant ainsi.  
Harry n'aurait définitivement pas put mieux tomber, entre Sirius qui aimait son filleul et faisait tout pour offrir à ce dernier la meilleure existence possible, et la douceur d'Abigail qui avait accepté de se joindre à eux, et qui les avait adopté comme sa propre famille, et Luna et Xénophilius.. Même sans ses parents, le garçon avait connu tout l'amour possible, et grandissait bien entouré.

Et le lycanthrope entreprit de partir de la pièce pour les laisser profiter l'un de l'autre, sachant que bientôt, Harry partirait pour Poudlard, et qu'il manquerait probablement beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'imaginait à la Soricère.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Le matin du premier Septembre, une frénésie singulière avait prit toute la maisonnée, habituellement d'un calme olympien à cette heure pour le moins matinale.  
Sirius errait tel un zombie dans la cuisine en préparant des pancakes, alors qu'Abigail s'évertuait à compter et recompter tout ce qu'Harry emmènerait à Poudlard, allant et venant dans toutes les picèes de la maison pour rajouter telle ou telle chose qu'elle estimait indispensable.

Luna rigolait aux blagues que faisait Harry en balançant ses jambes dans le vide du haut du comptoir, emplissant la pièce de son rire si doux et singulier.  
Xénophilius lui courait partout dans la maison après Noctali qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se cacher dans les recoins les plus inaccessibles.

Aux alentours de 10h30, après que chacun se fut préparé, et qu'Harry eut prit Luna dans ses bras en lui promettant de lui écrire chaque jours dans leurs cahiers magiques (qui étaient relié pour que ce que l'un écrivait apparaisse sur le cahier de l'autre).  
Harry alla embrasser Xénophilius, qu'il considérait depuis longtemps comme un second père, et Remus apparu par la cheminé.

\- Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? Demanda le loup-garou en constatant qu'Harry semblait dire au revoir aux Lovegood.

\- Nous partons dans quelques minutes. Répondit Abigail en levant les yeux au ciel. Faisant signe à Sirius de continuer à faire la vaisselle, d'un regard.

Luna décida alors que c'était le bon moment pour qu'elle dise au revoir à Noctali, et elle se mit à genoux devant la caisse de transport du chat, alors qu'Harry, lui, se jetait dans les bras de son Oncle Remus.  
Abigail, elle regardait sa montre en jetant des regards à Xénophilius qui semblait lui aussi se presser à partir travailler.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry, Sirius et Remus transplanèrent avec la malle toute neuve d'Harry, le chat, et un sac à dos visblement pleins de nourritures.

Lorsqu'Harry vit le Poudlard Express sur le quai, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il était identique au petit train que Sirisu lui avait offert pour ses 5 ans, et qui trônait sur l'une de ses étagères.  
Mais ce qui surprit le plus Harry, se fut de voir le nombre impressionnant de Sorciers et de Sorcières qui grouillaient sur le quai, accompagnant leur progéniture, et ajoutant leurs derniers conseils.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard à la fois nostalgique et douloureux, l'école avait été leur maison, et ce temps était révolu. Abigail se saisit de leur mains et les serra brièvement, sachant ce que se retrouver à nouveau sur ce quai pouvait signifier pour eux.

Bien que la jeune femme n'ait jamais été à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'ils avaient vécu.  
Elle même avait souffert de sa séparation avec son pays d'origine, et de ce monde qui fut le siens.

Jamais elle ne regretterait d'avoir suivit Sirius et Harry, et ainsi renoncé à une vie normale. Bien sûr elle avait son travail, mais elle n'avait jamais eu d'autres amis que d l'Animagus, le Loup-Garou et Xénophilius, depuis le Canada.

Sirius se mit alors face à son filleul et lui fit ses dernière recommandations, puis il le serra dans ses bras, et Remus se joint à leur étreintes sous l'oeil ému de la sorcière.

Harry se détacha finalement des deux maraudeurs et alla étreindre sa grande sœur en lui renouvelant sa promesse d'être sage et de rester loin des ennuis.  
Puis il prit ses affaires et disparu dans la masse de sorciers, non sans se retourner une dernière fois avant de monter à bord du grand train écarlate.

Alors Abigail pleura, et Remus prit l'initiative de la prendre dans ses bras, non sans constater le sourire goguenard de son meilleur ami.

Blblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblblbl

Harry était rentré dans le Pouldard Express par le premier Wagon, et il s'évertuer à chercher un compartiment de libre.  
Il savait qu'Hermione était arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que lui, et qu'il devait s'installer pour qu'elle puisse le retrouver.

Il était un peu triste de ne pas l'avoir vu sur le quai de la gare, après le mois d'août qu'ils avaient passé à spéculer sur leurs futur vie de Sorciers, Hermione avait décidé qu'elle tenait à passer le plus de moment possible avant son départ avec ses parents.

Aussi, au bout du 4eme compartiment, Harry finit par s'installer. Il glissa sa malle sous le siège, et prévint son chat qu'il le libérerait quand le train serait en marche, et que chacun sera installé.  
Noctali le toisa de ses grands yeux vert. Il n'appréciait définitivement pas le transplanage, et encore moins d'être coincée dans une caisse de transport rouge vive, choisit par Sirius.

Une dizaine de minutes après qu'il se soit installé, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur une touffe de cheveux bruns emmêlés, et une fille se jeta sur lui.

\- Mon Harry ! Cria Hermione à quelques centimètres de ses oreilles, tu m'as manqué hier si tu savais ! Tu aurais dû venir avec nous, la route a été vraiment agréable ce matin ! Oh et tu ne devineras jamais ! Le portail pour venir au quai 9 ¾ est en plein milieu de la gare, c'est beaucoup plus dingue en vrai que dans les livres ! J'ai dû foncer dans un mur, c'était dément !

Le garçon sourit affectueusement au moulin à parole qui lui servait de meilleure amie, et lui rendit son étreinte en la laissant parler.  
Lorsqu'elle fut installée, il lui raconta sa matinée, et elle rit en imaginant Xénophilius courir à quatre pattes dans les couloirs après Noctali.

Soudainement la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur deux têtes rousses, visiblement en quête d'une victime pour je-ne-sais-quoi.

Constatant avec un sourire malsain la présence de deux première années, ils rentrèrent sans demander leurs reste et s'assirent à côtés de ceux qui risquaient de ne pas aimer le voyage.

\- Je suis Fred et voici George ! Commença l'un des jumeaux roux qu'Hermione toisa suspicieusement en se collant autant que possible à la fenêtre.  
Harry voyant la réaction suspicieuse de son ami, décida de s'affirmer.

\- Vous n'avez pas demander pour vous installer ici, ce n'est pas correct. Dit le garçon sèchement en regardant les deux énergumènes, visiblement à Gryffondor.

\- C'est qu'il grifferait presque ! Se moqua le susdit Fred, alors que le prénommé George imitait un chat en train de griffer de façon grotesque.

Soudain, George cessa son mimétisme et pointa du doigt le front de Harry.

\- C'est Potter ! J'en étais sûr qu'il rentrait en première année ! Fred changea alors d'expression faciale et passa de moqueur à stupéfait.

\- Il a l'âge de Ronnie ! J'avais complêtement zappé !

Hermione soupira en constatant avec effarement l'impolitesse de ces garçons.

\- Il s'agit effectivement d'Harry, dit-elle en accentuant sur le prénom, et il vous a prié de façon visiblement trop subtile, de ne pas vous imposer de la sorte dans notre espace vital. Elle utilisa un ton condescendant dont elle seul avait le secret, et Harry lui offrit un sourire franc.

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent et regardèrent la fillette qui, semblait-il, les prenait pour des Trolls malpoli et idiots.  
Cette petite avait du caractère, elle leur plaisait.

\- Nos plus plates excuses votre Altesse, Maître Potter, pouvons nous nous joindre à vous pour ce voyage ? Dirent-ils en se moquant visiblement de ces deux premières années qui ignoraient visiblement à qui ils avaient à faire.

Ceux que les jumeaux ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils avaient face à eux deux redoutables adversaires.  
Aussi, d'un regard entendu, Hermione et Harry répondirent un non cassant avant de brandirent leur baguettes et d'expulser les deux intrus d'un sort bien placé, et Harry les acheva en lançant un sort qui baissa leur pantalons, alors qu'Hermione s'occupait de vider leurs malles au dessus de leur têtes.

-Sans rancunes envers vos maîtres n'est-ce pas ? Susurra Hermione avant de fermer la porte du compartiment et d'exploser de rire avec Harry.

Les Jumeaux Weasley, eux, étaient resté quoi, le pantalon baissé, sous le contenu de leurs malles.

-Je crois qu'ils nous ont eut Gred.

-Effectivement Forge.  
-Foi de Weasley, ces petits ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça..  
-Mais ils ont trop de potentiels..

-Il faudra être malin dans cette guerre..

-Si ils survivent, on les prend comme disciples ! Termina Fred en se redressant, voyant à travers la vitre du compartiment le fou rire de leurs nouveaux némésis.  
Puis avec le peu de dignités qu'ils leur restait, les jumeaux Weasley récupérèrent leurs affaires et partirent en quête d'un compartiment où ils pourraient concocter leurs vengeances.

Harry de son côté, expliquait à Hermione en séchant ses larmes que Sirius lui avait offert, en plus de l'apprentissage de sorts très utiles, le manuel des Maraudeurs accomplis, rédigé durant ses années à Poudlard avec James et Remus, et qu'il avait pioché quelques sorts assez intéressant dedans.

* * *

Déjà la rentrée ? Oui oui, il faut bien que l'histoire avance.  
Je vous mets la suite du trajet en train la prochaine fois, et peut-être même la répartition si vous êtes sage.

Dans tout les cas n'ayez crainte, Dumbledore risque de ne pas survivre aux conséquences de ses actes (manqués).

Sinon, oui les jumeaux peuvent paraître méchants mais ce n'est point le cas, ils cherchaient surtout de nouvelles victimes pour leurs blagues légendaires, et se sont frottés aux mauvais gus !  
Harry a été éduqué à la maraudeur-way !

ça promet de l'action pour Poudlard !

A la prochaine !


	15. Chapitre 14 Le premier jour

Surprise !  
Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, un deuxième chapitre en 24H ? La magie :D  
je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps la suite en sachant que j'avais déjà commencé à l'écrire.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

Le Premier Jour

Fred et George avait passé deux heures entières du trajet à discuter de ces deux premières années qui étaient parvenu à les piéger.  
Autant dire qu'ils les avaient bien trop sous-estimés.

De leur côté, Harry et Hermione avait finit par lire chacun de leur côté.

Vers le milieu du trajet, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une tête rousse, mais cette fois-ci le garçon était plus de leur âge.  
Hermione grommela quelque chose avant de retourner à sa lecture, laissant Harry gérer.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ron, vous n'avez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville Longdubas l'a perdu. Demanda timidement le rouquin.

Harry lui fit signe que non avant de reprendre sa lecture, surveillant du coin de l'œil le départ de l'intru.

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à partir.10

4

\- Il paraît qu'Harry Potter entre à Poudlard cette année, c'est fou ! C'est un héro !

Hermione soupira, et continua sa lecture. Laissant un blanc s'installer.

Ron resta planté dans l'encadrement de la porte du compartiment et sembla attendre une réponse. Comprenant qu'il n'en aurait pas, il décida d'engager la conversation sur autre chose.

\- Euh.. Vous pensez être dans quelle maison ? Moi toute ma famille a été à Gryffondor, alors j'espère que j'y serais aussi. Même Poufsouffle ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais pas Serpentard ! C'est tous des mangemorts !

Hermione eut un sourire en coin, et dit ''En tout cas ce ne sera pas à Serdaigle''.  
Ron prit mouche et vira au rouge en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

Harry lui donna un petit coup de pied, et demanda à Ron d'excuser son amie.  
Ron grommela dans sa barbe et toisa Hermione qui avait entre temps levé les yeux au ciel avant de faire mine de lire.

Le jeune weasley parti alors du compartiment, mais se fit bousculer par un petit blondinet.

\- Roux ? Avec une robe de seconde main ? Tu dois être un Weasley ! Écarte toi de mon chemin, stupide !

Pour la deuxième fois en une minutes, Ronald Weasley vira au rouge furibond.

\- Malefoy ! Sale Mangemort !

Hermione décida de se lever et aller refermer la porte du compartiment afin de ne pas être plus perturbé que cela par l'altercation, et Harry ferma son livre, un air ennuyé sur le visage.  
Mais la porte ne put se fermer, le susdit Malefoy ayant mis son pied pour la bloquer.

\- Oh la rumeur disait donc vrai ? Harry Potter entre à Poudlard ! Je suis Draco Malefoy, enchanté.

Hermione se retourna et reprit sa place face à Harry, qui fit négligemment un signe de la main.

\- Tu ne me salues pas, Potter !? Attention à toi, et à tes.. fréquentations.. Prévint-il en regardant tour à tour Ron puis Hermione avant de partir, vexé comme un poux de l'indifférence de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Ron, lui, écarquilla ses yeux bleu, réalisant qu'il s'était trouvé en présence de son héro. Une fois Malefoy parti, il se redressa et entreprit de rentrer à nouveau dans le compartiment.  
Il s'assit en suite sur la banquette à côté de Harry.

\- Wahou ! Comment tu as mouché Malefoy ! C'était génial !

Harry se retourna et lui sourit doucement.

\- Merci mais je ne suis pas un héro, je n'ai pas aimé son attitude, et je dois dire que venir t'installer ici sans demander, même avec ta sympathie, ce n'est pas non plus une attitude que j'apprécie.

Ron rougit légèrement avant de balbutier des excuses.

\- Euh.. Désolé.. Vous lisez quoi ? Demanda-t-il curieusement, sans sortir Hermione de sa lecture pour autant.  
Harry lui montra alors son livre, ''Sortilèges Époustouflants à usage des Débutants Vol II''.

\- Tu sais jeter des sorts ? Demanda Ron vraiment intéressé, et Harry sortit sa baguette. Et lança un recurvite sur le pull de Ron, qui était couvert de tâche. Et Ron écarquilla les yeux en souriant avec enthousiasme.  
Il sortit alors un gros rat gris de sa poche et sa baguette, et Noctali se mit à feuler depuis les genoux de son maître.  
Décidant de passer outre, Harry regarda Ron lui faire sa démonstration de sortilège.

Seulement, le sortilège de Ron n'eut absolument pas l'effet escompté, et Hermione rit doucement derrière son gros livre et sa barrière de boucles brunes.

Harry, compatissant, décida de changer totalement le sujet.

\- Quand arrivons nous à Poudlard ?

\- Dans une petite heure je pense. Répondit Ron affichant néanmoins une mine déçu de sa performance.  
Il proposa alors de se changer, et il regarda Hermione gêné en demandant si elle voulait se changer la première.  
Hermione le regarda surprise, réellement étonnée de cette première marque de galanterie venant du rouquin qui lui avait parut être rustre jusque lors.

Elle acquiesça, et les deux garçons sortirent dans le couloir afin qu'Hermione se change.  
Une fois fait, Harry passa, puis Ron, et ils retournèrent s'installer dans le compartiment en attendant la fin du trajet.  
Harry rattrapa son chat et le replaça dans sa caisse de transport. Et Hermione reprit les deux livres pour les ranger dans sa malle.

Une fois le train à l'arrêt, les trois premières années sortirent du train et Harry et Hermione s'extasièrent de voir pour la première fois de leur vie un village entièrement sorcier.

Une voix bourru se fit entendre, appelant les premières années, et ils aperçurent rapidement un homme, semblable à un géant, dont la barbe hirsute se mêlait à ses cheveux et couvrant la quasi totalité de son visage.

Harry vit Draco Malefoy lancer un regard dégoûté au géant, et il soupira.  
Autant dire que le petit garçon semblait être d'une arrogance et d'une prétention assez impressionnante pour son âge. L'opinion qu'il avait de lui-même était risible, et Harry se réjouit de ne pas être aussi imbu de sa personne.  
Harry attrapa la main d'Hermione, et se mêla à la foule de premières années qui suivait le géant sortir de la gare du Village Sorcier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un grand lac noir qui reflétait le ciel étoilé, et le géant donna les consignes. Harry s'intalla dans une barque aux côtés d'Hermione et de deux jeunes garçons.

Il constata que Ron était sur un bateau aux côtés d'un jeune garçon aux joues bouffies et de deux jeunes filles identiques.

Le jeune garçon aux côtés de Ron était couvert de boue et tenait dans ses mains un crapaud qu'il semblait sermoner.

La traversée du Lac se fit sous les cries de stupeurs dès lors que le château était visible.  
La vision était merveilleuse, et même Hermione qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir lu tout les livres existants sur Poudlard ne s'attendait absolument pas à le trouver aussi merveilleux.

Une fois descendu des barques, la petite troupe se rendit, toujours en suivant le géant, aux portes imposantes du château, éclairée par des torches.

Ils franchirent le pas de la porte et se retrouvèrent dans un immense hall où de nombreux tableaux jacassaient en les regardant.

Face à eux se trouvait une femme aux ports nobles, portant une robe verte émeraude cintrée, lui donnant l'air aussi aristocrate que sévère.

Elle leur demanda de se mettre en rang et se mit en route en silence.  
Rapidement les premières années se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et la Sorcière se présenta comme étant Minerva MacGonagall, sous directrice du collège et leur expliqua qu'ils devraient se présenter un par un, par ordre alphabétique, afin d'être réparti dans ce qui serait leur maison pour le reste de leur scolarité.  
Elle expliqua rapidement les caractéristique des 4 maisons et Hermione resta suspendue à ses lèvres ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Une fois fait, elle ouvrit grand les portes et les enfants rentrèrent à sa suite, émerveillée par l'allure de la Grande Salle.  
Des bougies flottaient aux dessus des 5 tables présentes dans la pièce, et le plafond.. Quel plafond ? La salle semblait être à ciel ouvert, et c'était tout bonnement magique !

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent ensuite sur le tabouret qui trônait juste devant ce qui semblait être la table des Professeurs.

Sur ce tabouret, un vieux bout de chiffons rapiécés quH'arry et Hermione identifièrent comme le choixpeau se redressa et se mit à entamer sa chanson de bienvenue. (Ndla : que je vous passe, navrée)

Puis Minerva MacGonagall commença à appeler un par un les premières années pour les répartir...

* * *

Oui le suspense ! je sais que je suis cruelle sur ce coup là, mais cela vous laissera le temps de faire vos pronostics !  
Que pensez-vous de Ron et Malefoy ?  
Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que je comptais faire de Ron, des suggestions ?

Si vous voulez des nouvelles sur mes publications n'hésitez pas à me suivre sur twitter : Shaymoneyou  
J'y suis beaucoup plus accessible !

Bisous !

A très vite, car j'ai des pâtes sur le feu ;D


End file.
